Band Luxuries
by Happy Noodle Girl
Summary: Serena moves to Tokyo for a very sad reason. She used to be in a band. Tries out for Darien's. Love Connection!
1. Prologue

Hey you guys! Well here's another one of my stories. Tell me what you think of it or i wrote be writing anymore of it f you don't. I write for you guys so if you don't like what i write i won't write it. thanx! bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon Characters, so please! pretty please! don't sue me, i have absolutly no money, well some...but not enough to pay for an attorney!  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Rated: PG-13 (just for the hell of it, i dont quite know what will be happening yet.)  
Part: Prologue, The Meeting  
  
AND OFF WE GO!.....  
  
  
"Hey Mom? Which one is my room?" A blonde headed teenager asked, carrying a guitar case in her hand and a duffle bag.  
"Whichever one you want." Her mother said while dragging a box through the door.  
The teenager smiled and ran up the stair-case, guitar in hand.  
"Except for the master bedroom! Hands off!" She heard her father call from down-stairs.  
Her excited running had stopped to a slow walk.  
"Dammit. So close." She said as she passed the large master bedroom with a longing sigh.  
  
The girl walked down the hall searching for a suitable bedroom. One that could hold all her stuff and would still leave her with enough room to walk.  
"Ahah!" She cried as she walked into a large room.  
It didn't look like a bedroom, it looked more like a family room.  
"I found my room Mom! Dad!" She yelled as she walked in and dropped her stuff down and layed her guitar gently down on the soft carpeted floor.  
"Serena! Where are you?" She heard her Mother yell from down the hall.  
"In here Mom! Down the hall!" Serena yelled back as she surveryed her new room. Grinning appraisingly.  
Her mom popped her head around the corner, sweeping her eyes around the large room.  
"Uh. Honey. This is the family room. Chose another room"\  
"NOWAY!" Serena screamed as she ran to the wall and attempted to hug it as if she were never going to let it go.  
"Nope. Never letting go. Never." She said as she shook her head violently back and forth.  
  
Her mother sighed in annoyance.  
"Fine Serena. Fine." Was all she said before leaving the room and walking down the hall.  
Serena detached herself from the wall and grinned triumphantly to the walls.  
"Hah! I always win." She said to her new room.  
  
The room was surprisingly large. Ofcourse it was meant to be a family room, not a bedroom. The ceiling seemed to slope downwards, comming to almost a point at the edge of the room, leaving about four feet high of wall, giving it the look of a long trapezoid if you were to look at it from above. Then on the far wall, across from the door was a sliding glass door that lead out to the balcony.  
  
Serena slid the glass door open and stepped outside into the chilled night air. She breathed deeply.  
"Wow. This is awesome. A great bedroom, and a balcony with a beautiful view, what more can a girl ask for?" She asked to herself.  
"Um, Miss? Where do you want this stuff?" Asked a deep voice from the door inside.  
Serena turned around to see the moving men waiting at her door with her book shelves, and cabinets.  
"OH!" She yelped as she ran back inside to survey her room.  
"Hmm. Well I want my book-shelf against that wall, right about here." She explained as she walked over to the wall opposite the sliding glass door, about four feet from the door.  
If you were to walk the length of her room you would find it twelve feet long. The walls were thirteen feet in length, where the room came to a slight point was eight feet long and then the back wall was fifteen feet long. A very big room.  
  
The mover walked over to the spot that Serena stood in and put the book-shelf down, adjusting it against the wall.  
"Perfect." She said.  
"Um. I want those shelves against that wall." She pointed to the wall where the room got smaller and started turning into a point.  
The shelves fit perfectly against the wall.  
  
"Now what about these cabinets?" The man asked as he gestured to a couple of other guys holding the large cabinets.  
"I want those against the back wall, there." She explained as she pointed to the wall closest to the door and the sliding glass door.  
The men set the things down and arranged them against the wall and then walked out.  
"Thank you!" Serena yelled as the door shut down-stairs.  
Serena looked around her room again, she realized something.  
"My bed!" As she yelled this a knock sounded at her door.  
She whipped around to see two men holding the frame to her bed.  
"Speak of the devil." She said as she smiled, motioning for the two men to come in.  
  
"Where do you want this?" Asked the man in front.  
"Oh just a sec, let me move my things. I want it against this wall here." She said as she moved her things out of the middle of the room and pointed to the wall that the glass door sat on. They first put the bed side-long, against the wall. Serena looked at it like that and shook her head.  
"No. Try pulling it out this way so its perpendicular to the wall." She said motioning with her hands what she wanted done.  
The men complied and moved the light weigh frame to be perpendicular with the wall.  
  
Next came in the box-spring, which was also light weight. They set that ontop of the bed frame and walked out. Then came the actual mattress. There were two men carrying it. They both looked to be in their late teens, like herself. One had blonde hair, and the other had black hair. The one with black hair caught her attention the most. he looked about six-foot and well tanned. He had muscles, 'probably from moving all this stuff.' she thought. But they weren't too big like those greasy body builders you see on television, but normal sized. He had dark blue eyes and he wore a grey jump suit like the rest of the movers.  
  
After the two teenagers put the mattress on the bed, the ebony haired guy turned around and locked eyes with her. At first Serena was just stunned, like a deer caught in head-lights. She snapped herself out of it and smiled a shy smile at him. His eyes seemed to light up and he smiled back, a dashingly handsome smile. He started to walk towards her.  
  
"Hey Darien! You commmin?" Yelled his blonde friend as he neared her door.  
"Yeah, hang on Andrew!" He yelled as he continued to walk over to Serena.  
'Oh my god. He's actaully comming over here. To talk to me. Ok, act cool Serena.' She panicked inside her head.  
"Hi, I'm Darien." He said as he once again flashed his dazling smile.  
Serena smiled aswell and said in greeting,  
"I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you." She said looking into his deep blue eyes and almost melting.  
  
'Wow, she's beautiful.' Darien thought. 'And her smile, i don't think I've ever seen a smile radiate such love and warmth.' He thought to himself.  
"So where'd you move here from?" Darien asked Serena.  
"New York." She answered. "My dad got a job transfer so we moved here to Tokyo." She explained.  
"Really? How do you know Japanese then?" Darien asked curious as to how she could be speaking Japanese even though she's from an american state.  
"I have been studying Japanese since my seventh grade year. I'm pretty fluent now." She said while blushing.  
"Yes I can tell. Your Japanese is almost flawless." He complemented.  
"Thank you." She blushed again.  
"What school are you going to be attending?" Darien asked.  
"Juuban High School. Which school do you go to? Or are you even in school?" Serena asked, hopinh he would atleast be in his senior year.  
"Thats great. I go to Juuban too. I'm going into my senior year. Soon as summer vacation is done. What grade are you going into?" He asked her, his smile getting brighter.  
"My senior year." She answered back, smiling aswell.  
"Me too. Maybe I'll show you around when we get back to school." He offered, hoping she would comply.  
"That would be great. Atleast I won't get lost in a new school." She said with relief in her voice.  
  
Darien turned his head to the side to look at her things on the floor.  
"You play the guitar?" He asked walking over to the guitar case.  
"Yes. I've been playing for four years now." She explained while following him over to her guitar.  
"May I?" He asked, referring to the guitar case, asking if he could open it and take a look at her guitar.  
"Sure, go ahead. That's my first electric guitar. My favorite. my others are still in the car."  
"Were you in a band in New York?" At Darien's question, Serena smiled sadly and casted her eyes down.  
"Yeah. But I had to leave, since my dad got the job transfer, I miss being in that band, we had a lot of fun." She said as she laughed at remembering all the shows that had done, and how their bassist, Jake, had almost made a complete fool of himself, running around the stage like a maniac.  
"One time," She said while continueing to laugh. "Jake, our bassist, dropped his pants during a show, letting everyone see his boxers that had red hearts all over them. The girls went nuts over it. He just wiggled his butt at the audience and continued to play. Them some guy, who didn't like his view pulled Jake's boxers down around his ankles. I swear the expression on his face was timeless. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets." She finished while giggling hysterically.  
Darien looked up at her and pictured the incident and started laughing along with her.  
"Sounds like you guys had some wild shows?" He asked while take out her electric guitar and looking it over.  
"We did. Wild, crazy shows! Some of the best nights of my life were spent with those guys." She smiled as she sat down next to Darien.  
  
"Do you mind if I play it?" He asked, situating the guitar in his indian styled sitting position.  
"Sure, go ahead. Just be careful." She looked at him hesitantly. Darien nodded his understanding.  
Darien positioned his fingers across the twelth, and thirteenth frets. He soloed for a good two or three minutes before looking back up at Serena's wide mouth and bugged out eyes. He held back a chuckle at her face.  
"Wow, Darien. That was awesome. How long have you been playing the guitar?" Serena asked, amazed at his ability.  
"Well i've been playing since i was seven, and i'm seventeen now, so that would be ten years."   
"Wow. That's awesome Darien. Are you in a band?" She asked while staring at his fingers, that were hover over the strings.  
"Thanks. Yeah actually i am. That guy that you saw, with the blonde hair bringing in the mattress with me, Andrew, he's the drummer. I'm the guitarist. And then there's Chad, he's the bassist. We need another guitarist. Actually," He said reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, he handed it to Serena.  
"We're holding auditions in my garage for another guitarist. If you think yur up for it then come on by and try out. It would be great to have you in the band."  
Serena looked up from the paper, explaining the "when and where" of the try-outs. She gave him a questioning look.  
"What kind of music do you play?" She asked.  
"Punk, Punk/rock mostly. We do have a couple of slower songs, but most are pretty fast." He explained.  
"Great. My type of music." She exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Well i gotta get going. My number is on there if you have any questions. So maybe i'll see you there on Saturday."  
Serena nodded and stood up along with him.  
"Sure. See ya later. Bye."  
"Bye." They said as Serena walked him to the door.  
  
Once Darien had walked out the door, she slid down the length of the door and held the paper infront of her face.  
"Wow. This is great. A HOT guy wants me to be in his band. Now i just gotta ace the try-outs. This is GREAT!" Serena exclaimed as she stood up, opened her door and raced down-stairs and out to the car to get her amp out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was that? Any good? should i continue it or no? i would really like to, but if no one is going to read it then i won't. PLEASE let me know. Even if one person likes it i'll continue writing it. bye :)  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	2. Chapter 1, Red-Eyed Beast

Hello! Ok here is chapter 1 of Band Luxuries. Tell me what you think of this ok? please? Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters! thank you very much.  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Part: Chapter 1, Red-eyed Beast  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
  
HERE WE GO!!.......  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what songs I should pick." Serena mummbled to herself as she went through her stacks of CDs that she was putting away.  
It had been an hour since the movers left and now all Serena had to do was unpack all her belongings.  
"No. No. Not them. Ahah! I got it!" She cried triumphantly as she held up a CD.  
"Stroke 9. Washin' and Wonderin'. Great song. Cool guitar. Now I just gotta find some solo stuff. Who should I pick for that?" She wondered as she set the Stroke 9 CD off to the side and continued looking through her CDs.  
There were things all around her. Boxes everywhere. She had briefly gone through her clothes, her trinkets. She was such a pack-rat. That's what her father always called her. She never could get rid of anything. Everything held some kind of special memory, or just looked really cool.  
"OH! Here's a really good one!" She picked up another CD.   
"Me First and the Gimmie Gimmies. Great CD. Hats off to Larry. That has an awesome solo in it, near the end. Oooo, yeah that's what I'll do.Oo! Hey Bad Religion. I could do that one song! Sorrow! That has a really good solo in it too." Serena said as she put the Bad religion CD off to the side and slowly got up and put the Me First and the Gimmie Gimmies CD in her CD-player. She turned it to Hats Off to Larry. She started singing.  
"Once I had a pretty girl, her name it doesn't matter, she went away with another guy, and now he won't even look at her. Hats off to larry he broke your heart just like you brok mine when you said we must part, you told me lies now it's, your turn to cry cry cry!" She sang loudly as she turned to pick up her guitar.  
She pulled the strap over her head and turned on her amp just before the solo part near the end. She got her fingers ready, and when the solo started she started with it aswell. She listened carefully to the notes as she played. She was playing the song by ear, she had never tried to play this song before now. As the solo came to an end she cried out,  
"I did it!!" And she started to jump around madly, so proud of herself.  
'Now I just have to memorize this song and Sorrow.' She thought tiredly.  
She worked on memorzing the notes, and playing them correctly for hours. She also worked on the other two songs: Washin' and Wonderin' by Stroke 9 and Sorror by Bad Religion. She still had two more days until Saturday. That she was thankful for.  
It was well past midnight before Serena went to bed. Around twelve-thirty, Serena got up from her bed, where she had been practicing her songs she was going to perform for Darien and his band, and walked into the bathroom.  
She stood infront of the mirror, surveying herself.  
"I look a wreck." She said to herself.  
Her long blonde hair was up in a loose, messy bun, with stray hairs falling around her face. Her mascara and eye liner had gathered under eyes, making it look as if she had bags. She quickly washed her face. She turned and looked over at the clock on the counter.  
'12:30am. Wow. I've been practicing for a long time. I didn't even notice how late it really was.' She thought to herself as she brought out her toothbrush and toothpaste.  
'Darien is pretty hot. Wow. What if i actually got into their band? That would be amazing. Me, Serena, in a band with three other guys. I mean, i've been in a band with guys before, Jake and Sam were the bassist and drummer in my other band back in New York, but I always had Sara to talk to about girl stuff. Now its just a bunch of guys. It definatly would be interesting. I wonder if there will be any other girls trying out for their band? What happened to their guitarist before this? Did they even have one? Hmm...I wonder.' She thought as she continued to brush her teeth. She rinsed out her mouth and put her tooth brush back and looked in the mirror.  
'Well don't expect to get a guy, let alone Darien, looking like this.' She scolded herself before walking back into her room and falling asleep in her newly made bed.  
  
~*~*Dream*~*~  
"Hey Serena." Darien said as he walked up and kissed her.  
"Hey Darien. What are you doing here sweetheart?" She asked him while kissing him once again.  
"I just want to see you my love. I can't stand being away from you for more than a second." Darien said, hooking his hand around her waist.  
"Aww. You're so sweet Darien. I love you."  
  
Just as Darien and Serena were about to kiss a horrible earthquake started. A loud voice sounded from out of nowhere.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM DARIEN! HE'S MINE!"  
  
Darien then began to float away from Serena. She tried to grab for him, but she just couldn't reach him. She tried to run after him but he was too fast. Then, suddenly, something pulled her back roughly, pinning her to the ground. She scartched and clawed at the invisible force that was keeping her pinned to the ground. A face appeared out of nowhere above her own.  
"Stay away from him bitch. He's mine and no one will take him away from me." She had red flowing hair, shining red eyes, and fangs.   
The snake-like-woman hissed and slowly started to descend down towards Serena's neck.  
  
~*~*End Dream*~*~  
  
Serena rose up in her bed, having being scared senseless by her dream.  
"What? What the hell was that about?" She wondered aloud, holding one hand against her now developing headache.   
She slowly got up and walked in to her bathroom for some asprin. She opened her medicine cabinet, grabbed some asprin and then shut the medicine cabinet. She looked up into the mirror and she was horrofied to see the same evil face in the mirror. Red eyes, flaming red hair, fangs. Serena yelped and droped the asprin bottle. She looked down on the floor to see the asprin pills spread across the floor. She looked back up into the mirror, affraid of what she might see. All she saw was a pair of sky blue eyes. She sighed in relief.  
'Wow. I don't think i've ever had a dream that real.' She thought a little shakily to herself. She slowly bent down to pick up the asprins that had fallin on the floor.  
After she had taken two asprin for her headache, she went back to bed and slept the rest of the night soundlessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it was so short. It just felt right to leave it off here. Don't worry, I have so many ideas in my head, i'm going to start the next chapter right now. bye!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	3. Chapter 2, First Encounter

Hey you guys! Here's chapter...wait what chapter is this again? Oh yeah! Chapter 2! Sorry, got a little mixed up there. Yay! i got 1 review! i'm happy! i will continue writing this story for you Sailor Sun! hehehe. well other people please review too. I would really appreciate it, so i won't feel like only one person likes my story. ok well bye.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. Although i wish i did, but i dont, so i cant, yeah.  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: Chapter 2, First Encounter  
  
AND HERE WE GO!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!....  
  
  
The next morning Serena woke up to a bright light shining into her room. She looked over to her night-stand to find that her clock read: 8:30am.  
"God dammit. I need curtains. Damn sun." She mummbled as she slowly pulled herself out of bed and slugged into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Once she was done she got dressed, putting on a pair of worn and ripped jeans, a black sleavless shirt that clung to her figure nicely, and a pair of Dr. Martins (pronounced: Dock Martins. Just incase you didn't know :). She quickly pulled her hair up into her trade-mark "Odangos" as her father would so lovingly call them, and shot out her bedroom door and down-stairs for some breakfast.  
  
"Mom! Can we go shopping today?" Serena asked at the breakfast table while her parents ate.  
"Why do you need to go shopping? You have plenty of clothes already Odango." Her father said matter-of-factly.  
"DAAAAAD!" She wailed.  
"Don't call me that! Plus a girl can never have too many clothes. Right Mom?" Serena argued with her father. (She's right! I love clothes)  
Her mother gave a slight giggle at her daughter.  
"She's right Ken. A girl can never have to many clothes. Plus school is starting on Monday. She needs some new clothes." Serena's mom, Ilene, explained to her husband.  
"Oh alright. Just don't go makin' us go broke." Her father said handing Serena the credit card.  
"Yes!" Serena yelled triumphantly.  
"Come on Mom! Let's go!" Serena yelled happily as she got up and put her dishes in the sink for her father to clean.  
Her mother laughed again and did the same as her daughter. Ilene grabbed the car keys and they were off, while Ken was left sitting at the breakfast table.  
"Bye?" He said as he sighed and he too put his dishes in the sink and started cleaning.  
  
"So Serena, I'm guessing you also want to go to the guitar store?" Ilene asked, knowing what reaction she would get from her daughter.  
"Really? YEAH! That would be awesome Mom! But you don't know where a guitar store is around here." Serena said as she looked down at her lap sadly.  
"And what makes you think that? Actually I looked in the phone book this morning and looked up the nearest guitar store. It's a place called "Whittaker." And it's in the local mall." Ilene explained to her now exstatic daughter.  
"Mom. You. Are awesome." Was all she said as they continued driving.  
They parked in the shopping mall parking lot and went inside.  
"So, where is it?" Serena asked her mom as they walked down the halls of the mall.  
"See that's where you come in Serena. Use your guitar homing sensor and find it." This brought out a laugh from Serena.  
"Come on Mom. Lets go find the directory." She said as they walked around searching for the directory that could tell them where "Whittaker" was. (Just to let you know, Whittaker doesn't exsist in Japan. It's actually here where I live. It's a great guitar place. Lots of cool guitars and guitar stuff. It's my heaven :)  
  
"Ahah! There it is." Serena said as she spotted "Whittaker" from across the hall.  
Ilene and Serena quickly walked to the store. Once they were inside, Serena looked around in amazement.  
"Wow." Was all she said.  
There was plenty of room, guitars everwhere.  
She began to explore, leaving her mother to fend for herself. She walked over to the wall of guitars.  
"Oh my god. They actually have it here." She said to herself.  
"Gretsch, White Falcon." She heard an echo behind her.  
She turned around to see Darien staring up at the same guitar that she had been staring at. She blushed.  
"Oh. Hi Darien. I didn't know you were here." Serena looked him up and down, he was wearing a pair of baggy black Dickies pants, and a loose, semi-baggy black t-shirt with high-top black converse shoes. You could see his well muscled arms and chest through the t-shirt.  
'Yum.' Was all Serena could say.  
"You like that Guitar?" He asked her while he slipped his hands into his pockets and effectively snapping her out of her daze.  
"Oh. Yes I do. I've wanted one ever since I started playing." She said looking back up at the pure white guitar.  
"Yeah. It is a beautful guitar."  
  
In truth it really was a beautiful thing. It had the shape of an acoustic guitar, was completely white, execpt for around the edges and the knobs, which were gold. If Darien hadn't of been there she would have been drooling.  
  
"Hey. You wanna meet the guys?" Darien asked her, once again pulling her from her dream-like-state.  
"Sure." She said looking back at Darien.  
  
He led her down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs were drums, everywhere, all sorts. Small drums, big drums, even bongos. They were all beautiful too. Serena then saw two guys standing around a drum set. That's when she started getting nervous, and Darien knew it.  
  
"Hey, you don't need to be nervous. It's just the guys."   
'That's easy for him to say.' She thought sardonically.  
"Sorry. I just get nervous when I meet new people. Just a habit." She said as they neared the two guys.  
"Hey guys. I want you to meet a friend of mine. Serena, this is Andrew the drummer and Chad, he's the bassist." Darien introduced them.  
  
Andrew was just as tall as Darien but with sandy blonde hair and a paler complextion compared to Darien. He looked like a really nice guy. Serena smiled at him and then looked to Chad. He looked the part of a guy that would be in a band. Shaggy, untamed light brown hair that fell in his eyes, threatening to block his eyesite; he was a bit shorter than the other two but not much. He seemed like a nice guy aswell, Serena smiled her greeting at him.  
  
"So, Dare here tells me you might audition for the open guitarist position in the band?" Andrew asked as he smiled at her.  
"Yeah, I actually decided to do it." She answered.  
"Really?" She turned around to face Darien who had spoke.  
Serena giggled sweetly and nodded her head.  
"Yup. I got my stuff all picked out. What I'm gunna play and all. I was up 'till after midnight getting it down." She explained.  
"Now that's what I like in a girl: Never puts her guitar down." Darien said as he and his buddies laughed. She laughed along with them.  
  
"Hey Darien." Came a sickeningly sweet voice from behind Darien. He turned around to come face to face with a flaming red beauty.  
"Beryl." It came out more as a growl than anything else.  
You could tell that he despised this girl.  
  
Serena gasped, but no one noticed. 'It's the beast from my dream, albait, she does look a little different, no red beady eyes or fangs but she might aswell have them, she looks like a real bitch if you ask me.' Serena thought shell-shocked.  
  
"What do you want Beryl? Following poor Darien around again I see. You know, you should really get help with your obssession with him, it really isn't healthy." Andrew lashed out at her in a dry tone.  
She gave him a nasty glare and then returned to looking at Darien. She raised her hand and slid it down his cheek resting it on his shoulder, as she pushed herself against his body. Darien stood stiff against her movements.  
"Beryl, get away from me. I'm warning you." Darien said, his voice rigid and emotionless.  
Beryl payed no heed to his reactions.  
"You know you want me Darien. Come on. Let's ditch these losers." Beryl whispered into his ear, but loud enough for Serena, Andrew and Chad to hear.  
Serena had had just about enough of this. She could tell Darien did not like her, and didn't want her anywhere near him. Neither Chad nor Andrew liked her she could tell.  
Serena reached over to a drum set and grabbed one of the drum-sticks. She walked betweem Andrew and Chad and gently pushed Beryl away from Darien, holding the drum-stick to her neck as of it were a knife or some other deadly inadement object.  
  
"Look here. I don't think Darien likes you hangin' around him. So just beat it before I have to call security on you." Serena said threateningly to her face.  
Beryl looked down at the drum-stick in Serena's hand, and looked back up at Serena with the slightest bit fear in her eyes.  
"Just who do you think you are?" She said laying her hands on her hips, trying to come off as tough.  
"I'm a friend of Darien's. I don't know who you are but I know you're not a friend of his. You can tell he despises you, so why don't you just give up and stop embaressing yourself and leave huh?" Serena said smiling sweetly at her.  
"Look here..." Beryl started again.  
"No. You're annoying. So Leave already!" Serena laughed. She couldn't believe how annoyingly stubborn this woman was.  
Beryl finally huffed, turned on her heels and walked away back up the stairs.  
  
Serena turned around to look at Darien, Andrew, and Chad, their faces showing shock and amazement.  
"Wow Serena. That was awesome dude." Chad said as he smiled his approval of her.  
"Yeah Serena, not one girl Darien has ever dated has had the guts to stand up to Beryl Preasely like that. I'm amazed." Andrew said as he patted her shoulder good naturedly.  
"Serena. You shouldn't have done that. She can get real nasty." Darien warned her.  
"Hey. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Plus, she didn't look too nasty when I told her off." Serena explained, putting the drum-stick back in its place with the drum set.  
  
"I still don't think you should have done that but thank you anyway. She can be a real bitch. You go out with a girl once and she never leaves you alone." He said while he lifted up his hands in a motion saying that he was clueless about the whole ordeal.  
Serena just laughed at the picture he made. He just looked so cute.  
"Serena!" Serena heard her name being called. She turned around and looked over by the stairs. She saw her mother standing at the bottom calling her. She quickly waved her hand for her to hold on a few seconds. She turned back to the guys.  
"That's my Mom. I gotta go. But I'll see you guys tomorrow at three right?" She asked, confirming the time of try-outs.  
"Yup. Tomorrow at three. See ya Serena." Darien said as she smiled and walked away. Andrew and Chad just waved and shouted,  
"It was nice meeting you Serena!"  
Serena smiled at them and said,  
"You to you guys!" And then walked away with her mother.  
  
"Dude, if she plays half as good as she looks, she's in!" Chad said as he slapped Darien on the back as he laughed.  
"She is kinda cute isn't she?" Darien asked himself.  
"Cute!" Andrew was outraged.  
"She's GORGEOUS man. How could you let her walk away without askin' for a date?" Andrew said astonished.  
"Come on you guys. She doesn't like me like that. Plus she's not like that. She's...I dunno, I just couldn't approach her like that." Darien explained.  
"Oh I got it. You think she's a lesbian?" Chad asked laying his hand on his bestfriend's shoulder comfortingly.  
"NO!"Darien yelled at his friend, glaring at him.  
"You mean like she's too good for ya Dare?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah. Exactly Andy." Darien agreed with his bestfriend.  
"Well dude. If she makes it in the band, you can get to know her, and maybe you won't feel so nervous around her. Plus you can totally tell she likes you, I mean, why else would she tell Beryl off? She was buggin' ya so Serena got jealous and decided to step in. What more is there to tell?" Chad said as they walked out of the store.  
"She was just helping me out. It was obvious I didn't like the way Beryl was all over me. She was just being a good friend." Darien explained.  
"Sure she was man. She's got the hots for you Dare." Andrew said smiling.  
Darien just rolled his eyes and kept on walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, I think I'm gunna go day by day on these chapters. I might skip a day or so between chapters because nothing special will be going on that day. So yeah. Don't forget to review! Thanx. bye :)  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	4. Chapter 3, Try-Outs

YOU GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP!!! I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD BAND NAME FOR DARIEN'S BAND, HELP ME PLEASE! YOU CAN E-MAIL ME YOUR SUGESTIONS OR YOU CAN JUST PUT IT IN THE REVIEW, BUT EITHER WAY, PLEASE HELP ME???  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: Chapter 3, Try-outs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me and yadda yadda yaddda.  
  
HERE WE GO!!!! WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
  
Serena stood infront of her closet trying, in vain, to figure out what to wear to the try-outs today. It was 1:30pm right now. That gave her an hour and a half to finish getting ready. And nothing in her closet seemed right to wear to a band try-out. She had never tried out for a band. She was the one that had started her band in New York. Then she had just picked her friends and they worked it all out. She hadn't ever really had to work for her spot.  
'Well, Serena, you know you're ready. You've practiced non-stop the past couple of days. You can do this.' She thought, trying to strengthen her nerve.  
"Ahah!" She cried as she pulled out an article of clothing from the back of her closet.  
  
It was a tattered plaid, pleated, mini-skirt. She continued to look through her closet some more and pulled out a black shirt that had the words printed in bold white lettering across it: Exploited. The sleaves were ripped from it, and it was a little too long so it fell around her hips, hugging them nicely. Then she went to her dresser and pulled out her black, ripped fish-net stockings. She slipped those on as well as her Dr. Martins. (Remeber! You pronounce it: Dock Martins:)  
She went to her closet and looked in the full length mirrow at herself.  
"Nice. Good job Serena!" She congradulated herself.  
"Now for hair, make-up and jewelry." She said to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
She took her black eye-liner and penciled under her eyes. A nice straight dark line, not to thick, just a small dark line. Then she excentuated her eye lids by applying some black eye-liner to the outer corners of her eyes. She then took her red eye shadow and put a small amount on, bringing out the color onto her temples. She then grabbed her tiny tube of "Cool Effect" from Maybelline and applied a small amount at her temples and below her eye brows. Then she put on some clear lip gloss, took her red lipstick and put some of the red over the gloss to give her lips a tint of red.  
She looked herself over in the mirror. 'Nice.' She thought approvingly.  
She then put her jewelry on, which consisted of a couple bracelets, and a couple of necklaces.  
  
"Sweet heart?" Came a soft voice from the bathroom door.  
Serena turned to see her mother standing there smiling at her.  
"Yeah Mom?" She asked smiling back at her.  
"When do you have to leave?" She asked her while looking at her daughter through the mirror.  
"Atleast by 3:45. I drove by there yesterday, it should take about fifteen minutes or so to get there." She explained.  
"Ok." But just before Ilene turned to go back down-stairs she said,  
"Would you like me to do your hair Serena?"   
Serena smiled widely.  
"Yeah. That would be nice Mom." She said going to sit on her bed where her mother could do her hair.  
  
Ilene started to brush her daughters hair and noticed how long it was getting.  
"Serena dear! Your hair is getting so long. I haven't noticed. It'll probably be down to your feet by this time next year." Her mother said laughing.  
Serena's hair definatly was long. If left down it tumbled to right above her calfs.  
  
About half an hour later Ilene was done.  
"Ok Serena. Go look in the mirror and tell me if you like it." Her mother said scooting her gently off the bed.  
Serena bounded off the bed and stepped into her bathroom to look at her hair. She gasped at what she saw. Her hair was up in her regular two buns on either side of her head, but the hair that was hanging down from the two buns was braided into several tiny braids, and then about five inches down from the buns, the two tails of braided hair were pulled together with a black hair-band.  
'Something is missing.' She wondered thoughtfully. She looked over to her basket that sat on the bathroom counter. It was filled with all her hair things and other little things she finds laying around her room.  
She picked up her black shoelaces that had skulls on them. She tied one of them in a bow around one of her buns and the other around the other bun in a bow. She smiled her approval in the mirror.  
"Good." She stated.   
Serena walked out of the bathroom and twirled for her mother who was still sitting on the bed.  
"How do I look?" She asked smiling.  
"Like a ragga-muffin, but your hair looks good." Ilene said teasing her daughter.   
Serena stuck out her tongue and went back to sit on her bed next to her mother.  
"Serena, why in the world do you dress like that? Do you even care what people think of you and the way you dress?" Her mother asked her, fingering the freyed ends of her skirt.  
"No Mom, I don't care what people think of me, that's the point. If people don't like me for me, then forget them, they aren't worth my time." Serena explained.  
Her mother smiled at her and then hugged her.  
"Oh! Look at the time. It's almost time for you to go." Ilene pointed out as she looked at the clock.  
Serena glanced at the clock to see that it read, 2:30. She had fifteen more minutes before she had to leave.  
  
"Ahh! Mom I'm getting nervous. What if I mess up? I'm gunna look like an idiot!" She screamed, eyes brimming with tears.  
"Maybe I shouldn't try out." She said looking down at her hands folded in her lap.  
"No way! You are going. You can do this Serena! I know you can. I've heard you practicing your ass off for the last two days. You're ready, you can do this, I know it." She said vehmently, shaking her daughter by the shoulders.  
Serena looked up into her mother's eyes and smiled.  
"Ok. Thanks Mom. I feel a lot better." She said before she gave her mother a hug and got up from the bed.  
The two walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Serena's father was getting a drink of water.   
"Here you go sweet heart." Ken said handing the car keys to his daughter.  
She smiled at him and went to go put her gear in the car. When her amp and guitar were securly set in the car she looked at her watch. 2:45. 'Time to go.' She said mentally prepping herself. Serena waved good-bye to her parents and got in the car and took off for Darien's garage, where the try-outs were being held.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to Darien's house. She saw six other cars there.  
'Atleast a couple of those cars must be Darien's, Andrew's and Chad's...right?' She thought nervously.  
Serena got out of her car and to the trunk where she had put her things. She opened it up and felt a tap on her shoulder.  
She whirled around surprised.  
"Hey hey. It's ok, its just me." Darien said as he put his hands up in a motion signaling that he wasn't going to hurt her.  
Serena sighed.  
"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous." She admitted.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine. We're just about ready to start. Oh and you don't need an amp, we have plenty." He said motioning towards her amp.  
She looked down at it and then nodded.  
"Great. That thing is really heavy, I would have hated to lug that thing over to your garage." He laughed at her expression.  
"You're such a girl. I'm sure it isn't that heavy." He said smiling teasingly at her.  
Serena's eyes squinted in mock anger.  
"It is too! You try picking that thing up and see how easy it is!" She yelled at him.  
"Fine." He said as he reached for the amp.  
His hand twisted around the handle as he picked it up easily.   
Serena looked at him amazed, but then her expression switched to a look of sarcasm.  
"Well...you work out Mr. Macho! Ofcourse you're gunna have no problem picking it up!" She yelled once more as she saw Darien's arms muscles ripple.  
Her eyes went wide as she saw his chest muscles flex inside his shirt.  
'Wow.' Was all that could come to her mind.  
Darien gently put the amp back in the trunk of Serena's car and closed it.  
"So you ready?" He asked.  
Serena grabbed her guitar, took off the case and threw it in the back seat of the car, and then pulling the strap over her head.  
"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." She answered as she angled the guitar upwards so she could hold it better.  
Together they walked towards the garage where she saw Andrew and Chad standing and also two other guys she didn't know. She guessed that they were the other people trying out.  
The first guy looked to be about 6'2" or so. He had black hair like Darien, but wasn't even close to being as cute as him. Serena looked up to see his eyes.  
'Wow.' She thought, scared.  
The guy had contacts in his eyes that made them completely black, it looked as if his pupils had swallowed up the rest of his eye.  
'That's actually kinda cool.' She thought smiling at the guy.  
He smiled weakly back.  
The other guy that was there looked to be about the same height as the previous guy. He had red hair, flaming red hair. Serena kinda liked it. He didn't look like the type of guy that you could just randomly approach though.  
  
Darien left her side and went to go sit in a chair next to Andrew and Chad. Andrew picked up a clip board and said,  
"Ok, Derick, yur up first buddy."  
Derick was the guy that Serena had first seen when she walked into the garage.  
Derick took his guitar, which was orange, and went to stand right in front of the three. Her and the other guy stood off to the side.  
Derick started to play, but Serena heard none of it. She was too caught up in worrying about her own try-out and looking at Darien to see his reactions. Every once and awhile Darien would steal a glance over at Serena and smile his reasurance. For some reason it calmed Serena deep down inside and gave her strength. Her heart told her over and over again, 'You can do this. He believes in you. You can do anything as long as he believes.' It said gently to her.  
  
Before she knew it, it was her turn. Derick had finished a few minutes ago and the other guy trying out, Jessie, had just finished.  
"Ok Serena, yur turn."  
She heard Chad say to her. She looked over at Jessie and Derick. They looked confident. They grinned at her, but she knew it wasn't real, they wanted her to fail just as much as she wanted them to.  
She took a deep breath and said.  
"I thought I'd play a little back-up guitar and then go into a couple solos." They nodded their understanding and she took one more deep breath and faded into her own world.  
Her hands moved easily over the guitar as she strummed the chords for Washin' and Wonderin' by Stroke 9. She knew she was doing good, she could feel it, everything was going smoothly. She then flawlessly went into her solos adding a few more things she didn't reherse at home.  
She went over in her mind the next thing she would do.  
'Seventh fret. first string.' She thought as she played the solo from memory. At the end of the first solo she played a chord and then used her wammy bar to make it sound as if it were fading out. Then she went into Bad Religion's solo, Sorrow. Everything went off without a hitch.  
  
Serena looked up into the faces of Darien, Andrew and Chad. Clearly they hadn't expected that from her. Darien was the first one to regain his composure.  
"Serena. You told me that you were in a band back in New York. Can you play us one of your songs?" Darien asked.  
Serena hadn't expected this.  
'Oh shit. I dunno. What song should I pick?' She thought, panicked.  
"Ok." She drawled out.  
'What should I pick! Got it! Paperdoll!'  
"This one is called Paperdoll. I wrote half of it: the lyrics and the solos. And my friend Sara wrote the bridge. Do you have a microphone? It just isn't right without words." Andrew nodded and jumped up to go grab a microphone.  
He brought over the microphone on its stand. Serena adjusted it to her height. She quickly tuned to C-G-C-F-A-D, (Which is tuning your guitar down a whole step then tuning your low E to drop D tunning, just gives a heavier, nasty sound is all:) then she started.  
First there was a beginning bass solo. She did that on her top four strings. Then when the solo was over she began to sing along with the heavy chords of the song.  
  
"I look at her in that paper dress,  
I wonder why she won't burn.  
She's just a paper doll, that's all, just a paper doll.  
I dress her up, she knocks me down.  
I dress her up, she knocks me down.  
They tried her on for size, she fits nice,  
One size fits all.  
They tried her on for size, she fits nice,  
One size fits all.  
  
(small guitar solo)  
  
Now her soul is dead.  
Now her body's raw.  
You can numb her pain.  
  
(short bass solo)  
  
Watch, the blood run down her face.  
But don't take notice.  
Watch, the blood run down her arms,  
Please don't take notice.  
I know you have her soul.  
I see it in your eyes.  
She knows you have her soul.  
She sees it in your eyes.  
  
Now her soul is dead.  
Now her body's raw.  
You can numb her pain.   
  
She wants you to eat her pain,  
She wants you to eat her remains.  
She wants you to eat her pain,  
She wants you to eat her remains.  
  
Now her soul is dead.  
Now her body's raw.  
Wash away her pain."  
  
And as she brought her wammy bar down she lifted her eyes up slowly to once again see the astonished faces of Darien, Andrew, and Chad. When she was done she turned the volume down on her guitar so the buzz of the amp wouldn't be heard.  
  
"Um...guys? Hello?" She said waving her hands infront of their faces.  
Chad snapped out of it first.He cleared his throught and said,  
"Well, uh yes, that was very good Serena. Now all of you. You'll be called if you made it. Probably tomorrow around three in the afternoon. Thanks you guys, and girl. Bye!" He finished giving them all a quick wave.  
Serena started to walk out of the garage when Darien came running out after her.  
"Hey Serena, wait up." He called after her.  
She turned around, guitar still in-hand.  
"That was awesome Serena. Where'd you learn to sing like that?"  
"From my friend. We sung a lot together. She was the lead singer in my band back in New York. We used to practice together, so I kinda picked up her vocal mannerisms." Serena said as a glazed look came over her features as she looked down at the ground.   
Darien noticed this and emediatly became worried.  
"You miss them don't you?" He asked her, hooking his finger under her chin and bringing it up to face him.  
"Yeah I do. A lot. We were like family." She admitted, eyes brimming with tears not letting Darien see the hidden meaning of her words.  
When she noticed that she was about to cried, she swiftly turned from Darien's view, swiping at her tears.  
"I better get going." She said as she started to walk away.  
"Hey Serena." Darien said grabbing her arm.  
"Yeah?"  
"I just wanted to say that you were really great in there. I think you have a good chance at the spot. We need a girl's touch in the band anyway. 'Specially yur kind of touch."  
'Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that.' Darien scolded himself mentally.  
"What?" She asked perplexed by his meaning.  
"Nothing."  
"Well thanks Darien. I'll talk to you later."  
Then Darien walked inside his house with Andrew and Chad.  
  
Serena then walked to her car, opening the trunk. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Jessie and Derick standing there looking extrememly pissed.  
"So you think you're pretty hot huh?" Jessie bit out looking her up and down.  
"Dude. She is hot. Look at that body. Wouldn't you love to get your hands on that? Maybe under that skirt huh?" Derick said as he moved his hand to grab under her skirt.  
Serena felt his hand touch her and emediatly back as far away as she could from them, almost sitting in her trunk.  
"Get your hands off me." She said deadly as she swatted his hand away from her lower region.  
"Oooo. She's fisty. I like that in a girl. It's more fun when they put up a fight, isn't it Jessie?" Derick said once again eyeing her up and down.  
"Definatly." Jessie agreed.  
"Derick. Get it." Jessie comanded.  
As Derick started to walk towards her, Serena prepared herself for the worst. But it never game. She opened her eyes and saw...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hah! How'd you like them apples!! Hahahaha! God I'm such a dork! But an evil dork eh? Don't worry the next part will be out probably by tomorrow. :) Don't forget to review please!:) bye!  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own:  
Maybelline.  
The bands:  
Exploited  
Stroke 9-Washin' and Wonderin'  
Me First and the Gimmie Gimmies-Hats off to Larry  
Bad Religion-Sorrow  
or Kittie-Paperdoll (remix).  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	5. Chapter 4, Revealing

Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Part: Chapter 4, Revealing  
Rated: PG-13  
  
HERE WE GO! AGAIN! WOOOO!!.....  
  
"Oooo. She's fisty. I like that in a girl. It's more fun when they put up a fight, isn't it Jessie?" Derick said once again eyeing her up and down.  
"Definatly." Jessie agreed.  
"Derick. Get it." Jessie comanded.  
As Derick started to walk towards her, Serena prepared herself for the worst. But it never game. She opened her eyes and saw Derick holding her guitar.  
'No.' She thought helplessly as she stared at her guitar.  
"Don't." She whispered staring at the ground.  
"Don't what?" Jessie said.  
"Don't do...this?" Derick said as he smashed Serena's guitar to the ground.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she saw her guitar go flying towards the hard cement.  
  
~*~Inside Darien's house~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Darien jumped up from his sitting position at the dinning table. Chad and Andrew looked to him surprised at the sudden scream from outside.  
Darien quickly looked out the window next to the table to see Serena strugling with Jessie and Derick. Derick had tried to pick her up but she was screaming and clawing at him. Jessie was just laughing.  
Darien roughly pushed the chair he had been sitting in, sending it flying across the kitchen. He sped to the front door before Andrew or Chad could ask him what was going on.  
Andrew went to the window to see what his friend did and was horrified.  
"Come on! Those two guys from the try-outs are attacking Serena!" He yelled before both he and Chad bolted out the door.  
  
Darien sped towards Serena and the two guys from the try-outs. He ran to Jessie punching him hard in the stomach. Jessie doubled over in pain as Darien started in on him.  
Derick turned around from stuggeling with Serena and saw that Jessie was getting attacked. He dropped Serena on the ground roughly and went after Darien. But before he could, both Andrew and Chad jumped on him, preventing him from going anywhere.  
Serena slowly lifted her head up from the ground and saw Derick, the one that had been carrying her, run away to his car, get in and drive away. Darien was still fighting with Jessie. Finally she saw her chance. Darien had thrown Jessie to the ground. He was looking up at Darien like a deer caught in headlights. Serena looked at her guitar.  
'Jake's guitar.' Was all she thought as she shot up and went running for Jessie.  
She pounced on him and started hitting him for all she was worth. She knew she hit his teeth several times becuase she could feel the burning in her knuckles. But she kept going, punching his face over and over again while screaming,  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU SMASHED MY FUCKING GUITAR! THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT OF HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU NO EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH BASTARD!!!!"   
Suddenly she felt arms around her waist, pulling her from off of Jessie. She kicked and swung at whatever she could as she was pulled unwillingly from Jessie's bloodied face.  
Jessie had tried to cover his face with his arms, but it was no use with Serena. When she had been pulled off him, he got up as quickly as he could considering he was barely conscious, and ran to his car, driving away.  
Serena slumbed to the ground in Darien's hold, crying over and over again, cradling her bloodied knuckles,  
"It was all I had left of him. Jake. No. Please." She cried into her hands blood dripping from her knuckles down onto her skirt.  
Darien moved to her side picking her up in his arms as she continued to cry brokenly into her blood-covered hands. He motioned for Andrew and Chad to pick up what was left of her guitar and shut the trunk.  
  
Darien quickly walked into his empty house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently layed the sobbing girl on his queen sized bed, ran into his closet and found an old clean t-shirt. He ran back to Serena, tore long pieces off of it and tied them around Serena's knuckles.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Serena's tears stopped and she lifted her black streaked face up to meet Darien's.  
"It was all I had left of him." She said brokenly, her voice choked with fresh tears.  
Darien pulled her close and she hugged him hard, starting to cry once again.   
This time she stopped crying within a few minutes and looked up to Darien.  
"Thank you Darien. I probably owe you my life."  
"Hey. Don't worry about it. Now why don't you tell me what happened huh?" He said gently, running his hand soothingly up and down her back.  
Serena sniffled a little, rubbed what she could of the black off of her face and started to talk.  
"Well after you had gone inside, I opened my trunk to put my guitar in there when I turned around to see Jessie and Derick standing there. They looked so mad." Serena said as she remember the rage she saw on their faces.  
"Jessie said,"so you think you're pretty hot huh?" Then Derick said that I was, and to just look at my body, and said wouldn't you love to get you're hands on that? Maybe under that skirt huh?" She mimicked with disgust in her voice. "Then..." She broke off there as fresh tears started to build up. But she pushed them down and continued.  
"Then he put his hand under my skirt. I backed away and hit his hand away from me and told him to get his hands off me. He said that I was fisty, and that he liked a girl that put up a fight, that it was more fun when they did. Jessie agreed with him. Then he told Derick to, "Get it." I had closed my eyes expecting him to hit me. But he took my guitar, and he threw it to the ground, smashing it. Then Derick grabbed me and started to take me to his car. I tried to fight him off, I tried so hard, as hard as I could Darien." She finished as silent tears slipped down her cheeks.  
"It was all I had left of him Darien. Everything." She whispered into his shoulder.  
He gently stroked her hair. Serena pulled back and looked down at her hands that had found their way back into her lap.  
"Jake, the bassist in my band that I told you about. We were really close, you'd think we were brother and sister. So were me and the rest of our band. But one night, he was comming home from a party with Sara and our drummer, Ashton. I had been sick that night and told them that I couldn't go. So they went to the party without me. They were all so drunk. Sara was the one at the wheel. They were driving home when a large carrier truck came out of nowhere. Sara swerved to avoid it, but it was too late. They smashed into it. All three of them, dead, instantly upon impact. I lost my three best friends that night. For the longest time I thought that I was meant to be in that car with them. But now I know, they wouldn't have wanted me in that car with them. I still miss them so much though. That's why we moved here. My dad requested a job transfer and this was the only place it could take him. So we packed up our bags and left." Serena finished as she looked at some object over Darien's head.  
  
"Oh Serena. I'm sorry." Darien sympathized.  
"It's ok. I feel a lot better now."  
"That's good." He said.  
"Well, we better get your hands cleaned up. You did a pretty nasty job on that guy Jessie. I was amazed."  
Serena smiled weakely.  
  
Darien walked into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and brought it back into the bedroom. He laid it down on the bed and opened it, pulling out cleaner, disinfectant, Neosporin, bandages, and tape. He gently began to clean Serena's cuts.  
"Ouch." Serena hissed as the disinfectant stung.  
"Oh come on, baby. That didn't hurt." He said laughing.  
"Yes it did!" Serena yelled back at him.  
Darien just chuckled at her.  
"Well you only have a bunch of small cuts. You should be able to take the bandages off by Tuesday." He said as he taped a white bandage over each hand.  
"Hey Serena?" Darien said as she started to get off the bed and walk to the bathroom to clean up.  
"Yeah?" She asked over the sound of running water.  
"Do you want a ride to school on Monday?" He asked her as she splashed water on her face, washing her make-up off.  
Serena dried her face off with a near by towel, wiping the excess black off.  
"Sure Darien. That would be nice. I don't even know where the school is. But you'll have to give me a ride home too since I won't have a ride home otherwise."  
"Well, how bout I bring you over to my house. That's where band practice will be." Serena froze after she heard Darien say this.  
"You mean? I'm in? I got the spot?" Serena asked her eyes going wide from shock.  
Darien nodded.  
"Yay!" Serena yelled as she took a flying leap into Darien's arms.  
Serena suddenly let her arms fall limp, realizing something.  
"Are you giving me the spot out of pity?" She asked him, eyes searching.  
"No way Serena. I mean true, there is no way I'd have either of those two idiots in our band, and true you are the only other one that tried out..." Serena looked down at her shoes nervously, afraid of his reasoning.  
"But you're really good on that guitar. We had already decided half way through your song that you were going to fill the spot. The other guys just weren't good enough, and they didn't seem to love it s much as you Serena." Darien said as he laid his hands gently on her hips.  
Serena noticed this and allowed a small smile to play across her lips. She liked the way Darien's hands felt on her. She felt safe in his arms, esspecially after he had saved her from those two assholes.  
"So are you feeling well enough to come back down stairs?"  
Serena shook her head in agreement as they walked down-stairs.  
  
Serena walked into the kitchen and saw what was left of her guitar on the kitchen table in pieces. She slowly walked over to it. Andrew and Chad were standing off to the side drinking sodas.  
She gently picked up the neck of her guitar which was ripped from the body, and looked it over.  
'There's no way I can fix this, or anybody else. It's destroyed.' She thought solemly to herself. She looked at the body of her guitar, seeing that it was in two pieces. Then she noticed the silver knobs on the table next to the ruins. She looked back over to the neck of the guitar and noticed that the tuning knobs had flown off when they hit the cement. Serena gently laid the pieces back on the table and looked up to stare at the wall briefly as she collected herself.  
"Well I guess I better be getting home, my parents will be wondering what's taking so long. Although, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to keep this from them." She said as she leaned against the white table.   
She shrugged her shoulders, turned around and began stacking the remains of her guitar up and carrying it out to her white Carolla.  
  
She laid the pieces in her trunk then turned around to say good-bye to her new band mates.  
"I don't know how to thank you guys. You've really helped me out. I know we aren't very close now, but I'm sure over time we will be." She said as she walked around to the driver's seat and got in, shutting the door.   
She waved at the guys and then sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sooooooooooo...How was that? Very dramatic right? Maybe I went a little overboard you think? Well tell me! Review! Pretty pleeeeaaassse? Ok I'm gunna go start on chapter 5 now. See ya later!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	6. Chapter 5, First Day of School

Wow you guys, thanx for all the reviews. I'm still in shock. So here is chapter 5 already to go. There are gunna be 9 chapters to this thing and i'm almost done, one more chapter. May take me a bit though. I wanna have a really good ending. Ok thanx again! I'm so happy! Please review even more! I love it when you do! And you can even e-mail me, i don't mind, my e-mail address is HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com and my AIM is HappyNoodleGrl :)  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Part: Chapter 5, First Day of School  
Rated: PG-13  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
It was hard for Serena to keep her wounded knuckles from her parents, but she managed by keeping gloves on her hands, claiming that it was cold.  
  
It was Monday night and Serena was sitting on her bed, playing her guitar when the phone rang. She leaned over to her night stand for her black old fashioned telephone.(you know, the ones where you have to stick your finger in the little number whole and wind it around? I love those phones, I want one, but I don't know what the hell they are called! So if any of you guys know, could you PLEASE tell me?)  
  
She picked up the phone's reciever and said,  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Serena?" Came a deep voice from the other end.  
"This is Serena. Who's this?" She replied wondering who in the world would call her since she knew almost no one.  
"This is Darien." He said.  
"Oh hey Darien. What's up?" She asked surprised, as she smiled, unknowingly, to herself.  
"Not much. I just wanted to call and tell you that I'll pick you up at your house at 6:45."  
"Oh yeah. I completely forgot. Thanks for calling and reminding me." She said gratefully.  
'What else do I say???' She asked herself silently, panicking.  
"So did your parents wonder about your knuckles and your guitar?" Darien asked from the other line.  
"No. They had left me a note saying they went to the grocery store, they didn't get home untill about an hour after I did." Serena explained to Darien while playing a little bit on her unplugged guitar.  
Darien laughed.  
"Shit. Were they seriously grocery shopping for an hour!?!" Darien asked unbelieving.  
Serena giggled.  
"I know! That's what I thought! I was like, 'what are they really up to?'" She said suspiciously, stroking her imaginary gotee(I don't know how to spell that. Hehe).  
Darien laughed along with her as they made suggestions about her parent's whereabouts the day before.  
  
Serena stole a glance at her clock and read that it was 9:30.  
'Oh my god. Me and Darien have been talking for almost two hours! Wow. It is great talking to him though.' She said smiling.  
"Well Darien its been awesome talking to you for two hours but I gotta get to sleep, I've been really tired lately, I guess I still have a little bit of jet-lag from the plane ride here, so I better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?" She asked hopefully, praying he wouldn't change his mind.  
"Ok Serena, see you tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams. 'Night." He said into the phone.  
Serena smiled happily.  
"'Night!" Serena replied happily hanging up the phone and snuggling under the comforter, wanting to get to bed so tomorrow would come faster when Darien would pick her up.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!"  
"Huh! What?!?" Serena said bolting up in bed.  
She turned to her side to see her mother leaning over her smiling.  
"Mom! You're a weird one you know that?" She said while starting to laugh hysterically at her mother who had decided to act like an alarm clock to wake her up.  
"I know." She said while giggling like a school girl, straighting her hair and fixing her hair as if she took Serena's remark as a compliment.  
This forced an even bigger fit of giggles from her mother.  
"Mom, you're a nut-case, but I love ya." Serena said as she pushed off her covers and got up.  
Her mother smiled and said,  
"Aww, how flattering you are this morning, I love you too you ragga-muffin." Ilene said using her nickname for her daughter.  
Serena replied by grumbling and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.  
"That girl..." Her mother said, a smile apparent on her face as she strode out of her daughter's already cluttered room and down-stairs to make breakfast.  
  
Serena sat on the toilet thinking about what she was going to wear today when she almost fell asleep.  
"Huh?" She said tiredly as her head popped back up.  
She giggled softly at herself thinking about how she almost fell asleep on the toilet. (Lovely mental picture right? lol well it made me laugh:P)  
Serena quickly brushed her teath and did her make-up, then walked to her closet picking out a pair of old, tattered jeans and her black Ramones shirt that was worn out, and frayed a bit at the edges and hung tightly around her hips, showing off her womanly figure. She rolled up the sleaves of her shirt to her shoulders and then bent down and rolled up her pant-legs twice. She then walked over to her Dr. Martins boots and put those on. (Oh yeah, I wanted to make sure I explained these right, if you imagined them wrong it'd look a bit weird to the mind's eye. They're the high-top ones, ya know, they go to about mid-calf.) Serena then went back to the bathroom to do her hair.  
  
When she was in the middle of putting her second bun up she heard the doorbell.  
'Oh shit, I'm late.' She thought to herself as her fingers worked faster.  
  
"Oh hello Darien. Good morning." Ilene said as she opened the door to greet Darien.  
"Come in. I'm afraid Serena is running a bit late. But, when isn't she?" Her mother said with a small laugh as Darien stepped in the warm house.  
"Oh that's fine, I'm here early anyways." Darien said as he followed Ilene into the kitchen.  
Darien looked around at the house now that it was filled with furniture. He noted that Ilene had good decorating skills.  
'She knows just how to make a house feel warm.' He commented to himself.  
"This is really a nice house Mrs. Harley. You are an amazing decorator." He comlimented.  
"Why thank you Darien. Oh and don't bother with the Mrs. Just call me Ilene." She said as she rounded the counter.  
"This is Serena's father, Ken." Ilene introduced Ken to Darien as he sipped a cup of coffee. He had to put down the paper to shake hands with Darien.  
"It's nice to meet you Darien." Ken said putting his coffee down aswell to talk.  
"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Harley." Darien said in greeting.  
"Oh please, call me Ken." Ken insisted of Darien.  
Darien nodded curtly.  
"Ok Ken." He said.  
  
"Ok! I'm ready! Sorry I'm late Darien!" Serena said as she ran down the stairs.  
"Don't worry about it Serena, I was early anyways." Darien said as he looked at her attire.  
'I swear, I LOVE the way she dresses.' Darien said mentally.  
"Oh, good. Well then I guess we better get going." Serena said as she walked over to her mother.  
"Yup." Darien said.  
Serena hugged and kissed her mother on the cheek and then walked over to Ken and gave him a peck on the cheek from over the counter.  
"Bye Mom, bye Dad."  
"Bye Ragga-muffin."  
"Bye Odango." Both her parents said their good-byes.  
"Mom! Dad! I swear you two live to embaress me don't you?" She said rolling her eyes.  
"Ofcourse." Both her parents said simultaneously.   
They all started laughing except Serena.  
"Ah jeeze. Come on Darien, before my WEIRD parents embaress me even more." She said while smiling and pulling Darien to the door.  
"Bye!" Her parents yelled after her.  
All they got in response was the slamming of the front door.  
  
"You and your parents close?" Darien asked as they got into the car.  
"Yeah. I guess you can say that." Serena laughed at the memory of this morning.  
"My mom, this morning, it was so funny, she woke me up by mimicking a very annoying alarm clock. She screached beep in my ear. Really loud." She explained starting her laughing fit over.  
She heard Darien's rich laugh.  
'Wow. His voice is beautiful. Beautiful? Jeeze Serena, stop acting like a love sick puppy.' She scolded herself.  
  
"Ya know this morning when I went in to the bathroom, I fell asleep on the toilet!" She said laughing hysterically. She then stopped ubruptly.  
"Wow. I really should have kept that piece of information to myself." She said to Darien as she blushed profusely.  
"Sorry my mouth has a tendency to talk before I think." She said as she giggled, embaressed.  
Darien laughed again.  
"You remind me of Mina. That's Andrew girlfrien. She just tells you everything. Even if you don't want to know. You're funny Serena. I think you'll get a long with Mina really well. It's scary how alike you too are." Darien said as he turned a corner.  
Serena blushed once again at the compliment.  
"Thanks...I think." She said while wondering if that was really a compliment or an underlying insult. (Is that even a word? Underlying? I hope so or I'm gunna look really stupid.)  
  
"Well we're here." Darien said as he parked his black Saturn.  
"We still have about fifteen minutes before school starts. Have you gotten your schedule yet?" He asked her as they got out.  
"Nope. I probably should go to the office and get it huh?" She said.  
"Yeah probably." Darien said smiling.  
"You want me to go with you?" He asked her as they started walking towards the steps leading into the school.  
"Sure. If you want to. But if you've got somewhere to be it's no problem, I'm sure I can find it on my own." Serena said as she looked over to him.  
"Nope. I don't have anywhere to be. I think I'll just keep you company." He laughed as they came to the stairs.  
"Hey look Darien. Your lovely and gracious beauty. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Beryl." Serena said as she nodded her head in the direction of Beryl, standing off to the side with three of her friends.  
She gave Serena a dirty look as she bounded over to Darien, swinging her arms around him in a hug.  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
'How can he stand her!?!' She thought incredulously.  
"Oh Darien! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you." Beryl said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
"Get off me Beryl." Darien said deadly.  
Beryl let go of his neck and slipped to his side linking on to his arm as they walked into school grounds.  
"Oh god, please! Get a hold of yourself girl! He doesn't like you! Get over yourself and leave him alone." Serena said looking over at Beryl on the opposite side of Darien.  
Beryl again gave Serena a nasty look and then looked up at Darien sweetly.  
"You don't want me to leave do you Dare?" Beryl said making them halt to a stop, as she rubbed her chest up against his.  
Darien stiffened noticeably.  
"Yes Beryl. Leave. And stay the hell away from me." Darien said roughly as he pushed passed her, leaving Beryl standing there, seething.  
'That stupid bitch has brainwashed him! You'll get what's comming to you whore!' She thought silently as she walked back over to her friends around the corner.  
  
"Wow Darien. That was brutal...I taught you well." Serena said as she faked proud, tear sounds. She dabbed at her eye for the convincing effect.  
Darien laughed at her.  
"I learned from the best." He said looking at her from the corner of his eye, and smiled a genuin grin of laughter.  
Serena patted him on the back good-naturedly as they walked into the office.  
Serena went to the front desk and asked.  
"Where can get my schedule? I'm new here." She said as the woman looked up at her.  
"Oh. Well since you're new you wouldn't be getting you're schedule with the rest of the students in home room. So I should have it right here somewhere." The elderly lady said as she rummaged through one of her drawers.   
She pulled out an envelope labeled "New Students."  
She opened and said,  
"What's you name dear?"  
"Serena Harley." Serena replied, looking over the counter.  
"Here it is. Here you go. Oh and your homeroom number is 506. But homeroom is only for today. That's just so that the other kids can get their schedules." She explained as she marked something off on a piece of paper.  
"Ok, well I've put down that you got your schedule and that you're here. So when your homeroom teacher asks for people that he didn't call you don't have to worry about it." The elderly lady explained as she smiled sweetly at her, like a grandmother.  
"Thank you." Serena said as she turned around and her and Darien walked out.  
  
"Well, we still got ten minutes before school starts. You wanna come hang out with me and the guys?" Darien offered knowing she didn't know anyone else.  
Serena smiled her gratitude and said,  
"Sure. Wow, a bunch of guys. This should be interesting." She said while giggling.  
"Well their girlfriends will probably be there too so you won't be completely surrounded in testosterone." Darien said as they walked.  
Serena giggled at his joke.  
"Well that's a relief." They laughed, but inwardly she was getting nervous. Meeting new people was a little scary for her.  
  
"Hey guys." Darien greeted as him and Serena walked up to them.  
It was a group of about nine. Four girls and four guys.  
They all said their hellos.  
"Guys this is Serena, the new addition to the band. Serena you've already met Andrew and Chad. That's Mina, Andrew's girlfriend, the one that I mentioned to you earlier, that's Raye, she's Chad's girlfriend." He said while pointing to a blonde girl that looked remarkably like her and a girl that had long violet hair. They smiled warmly at her as she smiled back.  
"Then there's Ken and Lita." He said motioning to a tall dark brown headed guy, and then to an also tall girl with pinkish brown hair that was up in a pony tail.  
"And then that's Greg and Amy." He said lastly pointing to a guy with brown/blonde hair and a girl with warm eyes and bright blue hair. Serena smiled at them too as they smiled back and Amy waved.  
The girls walked over to her as Darien walked over to the guys.  
"Serena. It's very nice to meet you." The one named Amy said as she once again smiled at her, hands clutched down infront of her.  
"Yeah ditto. So where are you from Serena?" Raye asked her curiously.  
"New York." Serena replied.  
"Oh I've always wanted to go there!" Mina piped up, hearts in her eyes.  
"I don't think you'd like it really. Unless you like rude and pushy people. The theater is nice, and the little places in the city, but frankly the people suck." She said to them.  
"Oh really? Are there any cute guys there?" Lita asked, eyes hungry for information.  
"Lita!" They all yelled at her.  
"Really Lita. You have a boyfriend remember?" Amy said eyeing Lita with a twinkle of laughter in her eye.  
"Ah jeeze Amy." Lita moaned.  
"I just wanna know. It's not like I'm gunna hop the next plane to America!" Lita yelled exasperated.  
Serena smiled at them. They were a site. Yelling at each other like sisters. Serena missed that. She let herself giggle at the girls.  
"Yeah! I second that Lita." Mina said jumping up and down.  
Both Amy and Raye rolled their eyes at the two hormone crazy girls.  
Serena just laughed and answered,  
"Yeah actually there are. But there are a lot of cute guys here you guys. So don't feel jipped." Serena said to her new-found friends.  
Lita looked over at her, and then back at her boyfriend Ken.  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't feel jipped."  
Serena smiled. These friends were alright, she concluded.  
That's when she heard the bell. It was time to start school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was that? Any good? I hope so! Ok well don't forget to review you little green eyed monsters! Hehehe just kidding! See ya later you guys!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	7. Chapter 6, Something Beautiful

Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Rated: PG-13  
Part: Chapter 6, Something Beautiful  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena found that school wasn't so bad. She had atleast one of the girls or their boyfriend's in her classes. That she was happy for.  
Since she was a senior she only had five classes, having already fullfilled most of the mandatory requirements at her old school in New York.  
Her first class was dance, which she had with all of the girls surprisingly.  
'I guess there's not many dance classes.' She concured.  
Her second class was Physics. The teacher was such a prick. Darien, Andrew and Chad were in her class, aswell as Beryl.  
'He has no idea what the hell he is talking about.' Serena said remembering the teacher's monotoned voice.  
Her third class was Calculus. Serena absolutly hated math, but after the 50 minutes she was in the classroom for, she came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be so bad. Her teacher was interesting and actually kind of funny.  
Serena's fourth period class was AP Japanese Literature ( I would think they have something to this affect in Japan right? Wouldn't you?). Sure her teacher was nice, but she had no clue what to teach or what to expect from her students.   
'You can tell she hates kids and teaching. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.' She said rolling her eyes sky-ward.   
And then her last class was English seven for English speakers (I dunno. This is how it works at my school and since I know nothing about Japan's schools I'll just have to use my imagination right?)  
'I've been speaking English my whole life and I'm still having trouble with the freaking language.' She thought sighing to herself, laughing at the thought of learning her home language in a foriegn country.  
  
Right now they were just let out to have lunch. Serena was hoping that everyone would be at the place they met this morning. Otherwise she would have nowhere to go.  
Just when the bench she was at this morning came into view she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Baryl standing there with a smug smile on her red lips.  
"So Serena Harley. Did you like Jessie and Derick?" She simply asked.  
That's all it took. A picture of Jake's guitar smashing to the ground and flying into pieces.  
She tackled Beryl to the ground. Wrestling with her on the soft grass.  
They rolled around, hitting and smacking eachother in various places. A crowd started to form around them, cheering on their choice.  
Serena got in several good punches. Mostly landing on Beryl's eye bones and jaw, which caused a searing pain in her knuckles from the previous fight she had been in when she beat the crap out of Jessie.  
Then Serena was rolled onto her back, Beryl on top of her going wild. Serena grabbed Beryl's wrists and managed to swing her over so that once again Serena was on top. She kneed Beryl in the gutt and watched as she curled up into a ball in pain.  
  
"Serena stop it!" Yelled a voice from behind her as she was pulled off of Beryl.  
Serena continued to kick as she was lifted off of Beryl and into the air.  
"YOU DIRTY BITCH! YOU SENT THOSE GUYS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU NASTY WHORE!" Serena screamed as she touched the ground with her feet and once again lunged for Beryl.  
Before Serena was pulled roughly back again she managed to land another good punch on Beryl's jaw.  
"SERENA! Come on! Stop it now!" She heard a deep voice yell from behind her.  
She finally calmed down and looked down at the pitiful site of Beryl curled up on the ground crying, sputtering,  
"My face. My beautiful face." She cried into the grass.  
Just then Beryl shot up and lunged for Serena's throught. Serena did the only thing she could think of. She twisted her body and shot her leg up, giving Beryl a type of Karate kick to the stomach that she had learned from Jake.  
Beryl went flying to the ground holding her stomach, coughing for lost breath.  
Serena turned around to see Andrew standing there. He was the one who had pulled her back she realized. She saw the rest of the girls and their boyfriends standing around looking shell-shocked at the beatin Beryl.  
She then saw Darien run up, worry etched on his features.  
"Come on Serena we gotta get outta here before one of the teachers has seen what happened." He said as he grabbed her arm and started running towards the stairs leading out to the parking lot.  
The girls and their boyfriends followed not far behind.  
Once Serena and Darien reached his car he pushed her against the car roughly. She looked up at him frightened, blood dripping from her lip. She looked down at her bandage covered knuckles and noticed that they too had began to bleed.  
"I'm sorry Darien. I shouldn't have let my temper get away from me. I was just so mad, all I could see was red. And I just attacked her. I'm really sorry Darien. I'm sorry that I hurt Beryl." She said again holding her head with her hand, a headache beginning to form.  
Darien had been pacing back and forth infront of her with his hands holding his forehead.  
"Serena. I don't care about that bitch Beryl, I care about you!What in the hell provoked you to do that? And on school grounds!?! You could get expelled if someone tells a teacher what happened." Darien said his voice becomming softer.  
Serena shocked at his earlier words, looked into his eyes to see true concern in them for her.  
"I know. But she sent those two guys! Those assholes that attacked me! Jessie and Derick." She yelled as the girls and their boyfriends jogged over to them.  
  
"Hey Serena! That was a pretty gruesome fight!" Ken said smiling at her as he caught his breath.  
Lita laughed and said, "Yeah. You knocked the shit out of Beryl! 'Bout time someone did!" She finished winking at Serena.  
"Lita!" Raye said smacking Lita on the shoulder.  
Lita brought her hand to her offended shoulder sending a questioning gaze at Raye.  
"Raye! What was that for pyro!?!" Lita screamed, turning her scorn onto the violet haired girl.  
"Lita! Serena can get expelled if the principal finds out what happened you ditz!" Raye yelled at Lita.  
  
"Guys. I'm really sorry about this. I usually don't fight like this. It was just, she made me so mad. I guess I better get home before my parents do and get cleaned up. I'll just tell them I fell during dance or something." Serena explained to the group.  
"Hey don't worry about it Serena. We'll stick by you no matter what happens, you're our friend and you're going to stay that way, right guys?" Mina asked her fellow friends.  
"Ofcourse we are." Greg agreed as Amy nodded her head smiling with the rest of their friends.  
Serena was surprised how loyal they had all become to her in the short time she had known them. She was utterly amazed at the love she felt from them.  
"Wow. You guys, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, eyes becomming moist.  
Mina noticed and emediatly said,  
"Group hug!" And charged at Serena. The guys stayed out of it as Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy hugged the daylights out of Serena.   
They all giggled and let go.  
"Come on Serena we better get going." Darien said from behind the five smiling girls.  
He was glad that Serena had become friends with his best friends. He knew that they would like her emediatly and accept her into their family.  
Serena turned around and asked,  
"You don't have a class next do you? Cause I can figure out the bus schedule if you do." Serena said.  
"Nope. That was my last class for the day." Darien replied unlocking his car and walking to the other side, getting in.  
Serena shrugged her shoulders and got in the passenger side, waving to her new found family.  
'Jake, Sara...Ashton. I think you'd like these guys. They really care about each other, and me.' Serena thought contently as her and Darien sped away.  
  
"Hey Serena? Why don't we just go to my house? No one is home and we can get started on practicing. I can start teaching you our other songs." Darien offered glancing from the road real quick to steal a look at Serena briefly.  
"Sure. That's a good idea." Serena said as she too watched the road.  
  
"Come on up to my room. All my guitars are in my closet. Why don't you go into the bathroom real quick and wash up?" Darien said as they walked into his house.  
Serena walked into the bathroom and quickly washed her lip and hands before following Darien up the stairs and into his bedroom. She watched him bring out a guitar.  
"Here you go Serena." He said handing her the guitar.  
She took it from him and sat on the bed, running her fingers over the body and up the neck.  
"Nice." Was all she said as she started to play a solo a bit while Darien went through his dresser, pulling out a few papers.  
Serena looked up at the sound of rustling paper and asked,  
"What are those?" Her curiosity taking control.  
"These are the songs that we've already got down. You've gotta get 'em down as soon as possible. We have a gig comming up in a couple weeks. Chad just told me this morning." Darien informed Serena who looked up at him worried.  
She sighed as if to calm herself and said to herself more than anything,  
"I can do this." She said reaching out for the papers.   
As Darien gave her the papers their hands gently touched, sending tiny bolts of electricity through both of their bodies. Darien quickly withdrew his hand and sat next to Serena on the bed, looking at the papers over her shoulder.  
Serena set the papers down and began memorizing the notes and learning how to play them to the beat.  
  
A couple hours later Serena had successfully memorized two songs and was on to the third.  
"No no Serena. The riff goes like this." Darien said showing Serena for the umpteenth time the tune of the riff.  
"Why did you have to make it so difficult? Jeeze Darien." Serena said trying again.  
"There! You got it!" Darien said as Serena played the riff again.  
"I did!?!" She asked excidedly.  
"Alright!" Serena yelled as she threw herself at Darien wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug.  
He too wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body.  
Serena hesitantly pulled back and looked into Darien's deep blue eyes.  
He couldn't stand this anymore. He liked Serena, he knew that much, and looking into her eyes, and holding her like this was wearing him thin.  
The two slowly started to lean in. Serena closed her eyes and relaxed her lips.  
Darien gulped and then they both simultaneously pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.  
Serena opened her eyes swiftly and looked at Darien with his eyes closed, lips pressed to her's.  
'What am I thinking?!? I gotta get out of here.' Serena thought as she panicked.  
She roughly pulled her lips away from Darien's and stood up, laying the guitar on the bed, papers falling to the ground. She briefly took note of the papers but then look up at Darien like a frightened bunny (No pun intended, hehe).  
"I...I...I gotta go Darien, bye." She said as she ran out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house.  
Sure it was a long walk, but there was no way she could go back and ask Darien for a ride, it would be way too okward. So she walked home. It took her close to a half an hour to get there.  
  
Once she was in her house she remembered,  
'Shit, the papers. I need to memorize those.' She thought as she stamped her foot childishly on the tile room floor.  
  
Serena spent most of the evening in her room playing her guitar, comming up with songs. She was so engrossed in her guitar playing and concentrating on the notes that she didn't even hear the door bell.  
  
Ilene went to the door, opened it to reveal Darien holding some papers.  
"Oh hello Darien. I didn't know you were comming over." Ilene said warmly opening the door for him to come in.  
"I know. Sorry about that. I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I would bring by the band's songs for Serena to memorize." Darien said holding up the papers.  
"My that's a lot of memorizing. But I have faith in my ragga-muffin. She can do it." Ilene said smiling proudly.  
Darien chuckled softly at the nick name.  
"Well go right on up Darien. I think she's playing her guitar so if she snaps at you just tell I told her to pipe down." Ilene said as she laughed and walked back into the kitchen.  
Darien laughed once as he walked up the stairs to Serena's room.  
Once he got to it he found the door open. He looked into see Serena playing her acoustic guitar and singing a beautiful song. He stood there and listened to her.  
First he heard a simple guitar introduction. Then she started to sing softly.  
"There's no one in town I know.  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky   
So strong   
So proud.  
I never said thank you for that.  
Now I'll never have the chance.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in." As Serena stopped singing for a small guitar solo Darien couldn't help but think of the friends that Serena had told him about dying in a car accident, how this was about them. (Hint if you ever hear this song, which I will tell you who it's by at the end. The piano part is replaced with the guitar when Serena is playing it.)  
She continued with singing.  
  
"So what would you think of meee now?  
So lucky  
So strong  
So proud.  
I never said thank you for that.  
Now I'll never have the chance.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in." Serena once again stopped for another guitar solo.  
  
"May angels lead you in." She sung a little ways through the solo. And then a few seconds later,  
  
"May angels lead you in." For a second time. Then she started with another guitar solo.  
He could see tears dripping from her eyes as she played with her eyes closed. After about 25 seconds of soloing (I'm just guessing), she started to sing again.  
  
"And if you were with me tonight.  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big...god wouldn't let it live.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in.  
  
(Chorus sung in a higher tone again.)  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in." She finished by struming the guitar softly, bringing her song to an end.  
  
"That was beautiful Serena." Darien said from his place at her door, noticing that his eyes too had become a bit moist in the corners.  
  
Serena jumped up in surprise, wiping at her tears that rolled down her cheeks that had gone unnoticed by her mere seconds ago.  
  
"Darien! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, laying her acoustic guitar by her side on the bed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to easdrop on your song but I just wanted to drop off the music papers you forgot at my house. And I wanted to talk to you." Darien explained as he walked in and sat down on her bed.  
  
He knew, as soon as she had finished her sad song, that he was hopelessly and wonderfully in love with Serena. All the emotions that she put into her song were clearly written on her face as she cried while singing.  
'I really love her.' He thought to himself giddily.  
Serena looked at him, nervousness in her voice.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"Well first, when did you write that song? It's beautiful Serena." Serena blushed at the compliment.  
"Thank you. I started writing it on the plane over here actually. I didn't add the music to it untill a couple days ago. I, as you probably know, wrote it about Jake and Sara and Ashton." Darien nodded at her explanation.  
"I would like to maybe put a couple more instraments to it. Do you think the rest of the band will help? I was thinking it could be one of our songs." Serena suggested hesitantly, afraid he would reject her song and her.  
"Yeah I think that would be cool." Darien said smiling about Serena, calming her nerves.  
'He could always do that with just one smile.' Serena thought.  
  
"Darien."  
"Serena." They both said at the same time, causing a fit of giggles to arrise from them.  
"Darien. I really like you. I think you obviously got that idea when we kissed today. But I don't want us getting involved if we're going to end up breaking up and me leaving the band. Becuase to tell you the truth Darien, this band is the best thing that's come along for me since my other band. I don't want that to be ruined." Serena confessed, tears comming to her already moist eyes.  
"I know what you mean Serena. I feel the same way. But that won't happen. I promise you. I love you Serena. I realized that when I saw you playing. I wouldn't hurt you for anything in this world Serena." Darien said, cofessing his love for her.  
  
Tears started to fall from Serena's eyes as she listened to Darien confession.  
'He loves me, and I know I love him too.' She thought, deliriously happy at her revelation.  
"Oh Darien!" She said as she swung her arms around his neck and hugged him while she cried into his shoulder.  
Darien smiled and held her tight to him, not wanting to ever let her go.  
She pulled back from him, looking him in the eyes, her happiness showing brightly in her blue eyes. He too knew that his eyes radiated just as much happiness and love for her as her's did for him.  
"I love you too Darien. And no matter what we won't let anything happen to our friendship." She said, happy tears still rolling from her cheeks.  
Darien nodded his agreement and then placed his lips gently upon her's. Serena held him tightly, kissing him back.  
They both pulled away from each other after their sweet yet innocent kiss and smiled at each other lovingly.  
"I better get going Serena. But I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school right?" Darien said still holding on to her at the waist.  
Serena nodded.  
"Ofcourse."  
Then they untangled themselves from each other and Serena walked Darien to the door.  
  
"Bye Darien, see you tomorrow." She said as she kissed him once more.  
"I love you." He told her stepping out the door.  
"I love you too." She replied as she watched him walk down her drive way, get into his car, and drive away.  
  
Serena closed her front door, turned around and saw her mother peaking around the corner of the kitchen.  
"Mother!" Serena yelled angrily at her mother who had been spying on her and Darien.  
"Oh Serena!" Ilene said as she ran over and hugged her daughter breathless.  
"You have a boyfriend! And he's so cute!" Serena rolled her eyes at her mother, she was acting like she was in highschool again.  
Serena giggled happily.  
"I know he is isn't he?" She said agreeing with her mother.  
"Ok come on. We're going up to your room so your father won't hear us and you are telling me everything!" Ilene said as she grabbed her daughter by the hand and dragged her up the stairs.  
Ken sat at the dinner table reading a book.  
"Those two. They think I don't know anything that goes on. I swear." He grunted as he went back to reading his book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAH! That's not the end! THERE ARE MANY MORE TRIALS AND TURBULATIONS ON THEIR WAY! I CAN'T WAIT! You thought I was gunna end the story there huh? WELL I'M NOT! :P Don't forget to review my bestest buddies in the whole entire world!!! Hehehe.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	8. Chapter 7, Serena's Lips to the Rescue!

Standard disclaimers apply! I don't own Sailor Moon, although i wish i did, but i dont, so don't sue me...please?  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Rated: PG-13  
Part: Chapter 7, Serena's Lips to the Rescue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time of the gig was drawing near. It was just two days away. They were all getting nervous. Serena was practicing non stop for their gig, Serena had just finished adding instraments to her song. She had given it to the guys to memorize and learn to play. She called it: Hear you Me.  
Darien was practicing his solos, making sure he knew them backwards and forwards. Andrew was freaking out, wondering if they sounded good to the audience. And Chad...well...he was worrying about his hair.  
  
"Well you guys. We got a week untill the gig. I think we'll be ready." Darien said handing on to his guitar, adjusting the microphone which was set up in his garage along with the rest of the band's aquipment.   
  
Today Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Greg, and Ken had come to watch. Sort of like a prep performance. No one knew about Darien and Serena being together yet, they wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell everyone.  
The band faced the drive way through the open garage where they had set up six chairs for their friends.  
  
"I think we will be too. But we still gotta practice. Be ready without a doubt." Serena said plugging her guitar in and making sure it was tuned correctly.   
She stole a quick look at Darien and smiled, noticing that he was looking at her lovingly.  
Mina caught this.  
'I wonder...' She pondered silently looking between Darien and Serena.  
Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita, Greg and Ken all sat infront of the four-some about to start playing. None of them had heard them play so they were very intrigued to find out what their friends sounded like.  
  
"Alright you guys. Are you like, ready?" Chad asked from back in the corner with his drum sticks ready, posed up in the air.  
"Oh hang on real quick. What the hell song are we playing!?!" Serena yelled putting her hand on her hip turning around to look at the guys.  
The three of them chuckled nervously.  
"Oh yeah." Andrew said as he reached back behind his head and layed his hand on the nape of his neck.  
"How 'bout I won't Spend Another Night Alone?" Serena suggested.  
They all nodded their agreement.  
Once again Chad brought his sticks up in the air.  
"One...two...one, two, three!" His drum sticks came swiftly down on the drums for a three second drum solo.  
Then Serena started playing along with Darien.  
This song was one of her favorites. She looked over to Darien as he brought his lips up to the microphone to sing.  
'And what beautiful lips they are. No Serena. Concentrate on playing!' She ordered herself looking back down at her guitar.  
Darien started to sing. While also doing the soloing, and Serena on back-up.  
  
(Darien)   
"A star up in the sky, goes slowly passing by,  
And the lights below they spell out your name.  
You're comfort on my mind, and you're with me all the time.  
And lots of feelings that I can't explain.   
  
(Darien and Serena)   
I won't spend another night alooOOne.  
I won't spend another night alooOOne.  
  
(Darien)  
Out of every girl I meet, no other can compete.  
I'd ditch 'em all for a night with you.  
I know you don't believe...you mean this much to me.  
But I promise you that you dooOO.  
  
(Darien)  
If I had one wish this is what it would be.  
I'd ask you to spend all your time with me.  
Then we'd be together foooreeever.  
We'd buy a small house in south central T.J. (Stands for Tokyo, Japan, its supposed to be L.A. but that doesn't fit now does it?)  
Raise lots of kids and we'd both join a gang.  
Just as long as we're togeeettther.  
  
(Darien)  
The things you make me wanna do.  
I'd rob the quick-e-mart for you.  
I'd go to the pound and let all the cats go free.  
Just as long as you'd be with me.  
  
(Darien and Serena)  
I won't spend another night alooOOne.  
I won't spend another night alooOOne."  
  
After Darien and Serena stopped singing there was a brief period of where you could just hear the drums, the guitars and the bass playing the tune of their song. Then they let the last chord ring as they ended their song.  
Darien, Serena, Andrew and Chad all looked up nervously to their audience to see their reaction to their first song.  
All six of them sat their with their mouth's hanging open, in complete shock of their friend's talent. Then suddenly Raye stood up and started clapping, along with the rest of them.  
"You guys. That was awesome!" Mina yelled as she ran over to Andrew giving him a big hug and kiss.  
Chad saw this and leaned over to his microphone.  
"Hey Raye babe? Don't I get some lovin' back here?"  
Raye frowned at him, but then smiled, shaking her head at him laughingly.  
"Alright Chad. But only beacause you guys were great." She said as she went over to Chad, kissing him on his lips.  
Raye then walked back over to the guys and you could still see the glazed, happy look on Chad's face. They all laughed at him, and both him and Raye blushed.  
"You guys! Sit back down! I wanna hear more!" Lita said jumping up and down to get a better look.  
"Yeah you guys. Please?" Amy asked in her sweet tone, smiling her annoyance.  
Greg chuckled softly, laying his hand gently on Amy's shoulder.  
"Alright Amy." Ken said gesturing for everyone to sit back down.  
Serena laughed happily. She was in heaven. She had a boyfriend that she was completely in love with, and great friends that loved their music. What more could she want?  
  
All together they had six songs, including Serena's song: Hear You Me. Serena, Darien, Andrew, and Chad played two more sogs for their friends, who enjoyed them emensely. After their friends had sat back down, expecting to hear more songs, someone started clapping from behind them.  
They all looked back down the drive way to see Beryl standing their clapping slowly.  
"Well that was great Darien. You looked hot. But I think you can stand without the riff-raff around you." She said gesturing to mostly Serena, but implying it to the whole lot of them minus Darien.  
  
"Beryl get out of here." Lita said through clenched teeth standing up, clutching her fists by her sides in anger.  
Beryl just looked at her nonchalant as Ken stood up and reached out a hand that he layed on her shoulder, calming her.  
The rest of the group glared at her as she walked around them and to Darien who was standing infront of the microphone that he had been singing into.  
She pressed herself visibly against him. Darien stiffened emediatly, eyes going almost to a black color in anger.  
"Get away from me Beryl." Darien hissed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her length to his even more.  
"No. You know you like it Darien. Just say you'll be my boyfriend again. You won't regret it, I promise." Beryl whispered into his ear seductively, thrusting her hips slightly into his, which created a groan to slip out of Darien's mouth.  
Beryl smiled at this.  
  
Serena stood about five feet away from the two. She was forcing herself to stay out of it. Nobody knew about her and Darien yet, she couldn't just go up push Beryl to the floor and kiss the daylights out of him...or could she?  
'These are my friends. It's not like they are going to hate me for not telling them about me and Darien. I can't stand Beryl touching him like that! Or anyway!' Serena decided, taking her guitar off and laying it up against the wall.  
The rest of the guys saw this and awaited the worst. But they sure as hell wasn't going to stop her. They knew that Serena could hold her own in a fight and they wanted to see Beryl writhing in pain.  
  
Serena marched over to Darien and Beryl. She snatched Beryl's arm roughly, pushing her nails into Beryls upper arm. Beryl screamed as she went flying off of Darien, holding her arm in pain.  
Serena took this chance to grab hold of Darien's head and and smash it to her's. Their lips melded together in their mind-exploding kiss. Everyone gasped and looked on in curiosity at the new-found couple. Beryl looked on in horror and rage.  
  
Serena gently licked Darien's lips wanting to take the kiss deeper. Darien willingly opened his mouth to her. Their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths as they held one another impossibly close. Darien groaned under her hungry persuit of his mouth.  
Then slowly they pulled away unwillingly.  
Serena turned around, glancing briefly at the shocked faces of their friends, but then turned to see Beryl, still on the floor from when she pushed her. Beryl's mouth hung open, and her eyes had gone impossibly wide.  
Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's waist and glared at Beryl.  
"You come near my boyfriend ever again, I'll kill you. The only reason I didn't at school was becuase Andrew pulled me off. But I guarantee you that I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you now or any other time I see you near MY...BOYFRIEND!" Serena said, rage filling her sweet voice.  
"Yeah and this time I won't even think of pulling her off you. I don't think anyone else will either." Andrew said fom behind them, smirking at the expression on Beryl's face.  
  
Beryl quickly stood up, hatred filling her being.  
"I swear to you, I will have you Darien. This bitch doesn't deserve you, I do! I'll get you back for this Harley, just watch your back." Beryl warned as she stomped away back into her car and sped away.  
  
"WOOOO! Go Serena! I can't believe you guys didn't tell us!" Mina yelled running over to give Serena a big hug.  
Serena smiled and hugged Mina back.  
"Yeah you guys. What's up?" Greg questioned, slapping Darien on the shoulder.  
Serena looked at the questioning gazes appologetically.  
"Guys, we're sorry. We just wanted to wait for the best time to tell you. And I guess now is that time." She looked at them all innocently.  
They laughed and the congradulations were made.  
  
Serena sat with the girls over in the corner while Darien and the guys sat over in the seats.  
  
"Serena! Come on! Tell us what happened!" Lita urged from her seat on the ground where she was sat cross-legged.  
Serena laughed at her childish puppy-dog expression. The rest of the girls laughed at it aswell.  
"Yes. You must tell us Serena, we're dying to know!" Amy exlaimed, sitting right next to Lita on the floor.  
"Was that your guys's first kiss?" Raye asked sitting in a chair, one leg draped casually over the other, a mischievious glint in her eye.  
"You know. I knew you guys were doin' somethin." Mina concluded looking up at Serena thoutfully.  
"Oh really?" Serena said unbelieving.  
"Yeah! You guys were making googly eyes at each other all through the songs! It was obvious!" Mina declared, throwing her hands wildly up in the air.  
Serena's eyes went wide.  
"Was it really that obvious?" Surprise filling her voice.  
"Yeah! I can see the love! Mina, Goddess of love to the rescue!!" She yelled as she stood up extended her right arm out to the sky and stuck out her index finger.  
The girls all laughed at her as Raye yanked her down into her chair next to her.  
  
"Dude. So how'd it happen?" Ken asked leaning back in his chair.  
"Why should I tell you guys?" Darien said, smile tugging at his lips as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"That was one hot kiss man. Gotta love those." Chad said going off into a dreamy state.   
The guys chuckled at him.  
"You are so whipped Chad!" Andrew yelled at him, still laughing.  
"I definatly agree with Andrew." Greg announced, he too laughing uncontrolably.  
"Hey! She's hot man! I love her." He said a bit lower.  
"Awww. That's so sweet." Andrew said making love sick puppy eyes at his friend.  
"Actually I shouldn't be talking. Me and Mina are in love. I told her just last night when we were sitting out on my porch after our date." Andrew admitted, remembering their night on the porch.  
"That's real sweet Andrew. I'm happy for you. But back to Darien. I wanna hear how this happened." Ken pressed, eager to hear the tale.  
Darien laughed and said,  
"Well after the fight with Beryl I took her back to my house. We started going over the songs for the band. Then, I dunno, we just kinda looked up at each other and kissed. But Serena pulled back and ran out of the house sputtering excuses." Darien said as he smiled at the memory.  
They guys laughed at the picture of Serena tripping over stuff trying to run out of Darien's house.  
"Well? Keep going man." Greg encouraged.  
Darien continued.  
"Well she had left the song notes at the house so i decided to bring them to her. I walked up to her room and heard her playing Hear You Me on her acoustic. That's when i fell for her. She looked like an angel sitting there with her guitar." Darien conveniently left out the part about her crying and him tearing up a bit for Serena's sake. (Yeah sure Darien.)  
"Then she told me how she didn't want us going out to ruin our friendship, or her friendship with the band. I said it won't and then we kissed, and here we are now." Darien said nonchalantly while leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face, breathing out a contempt sigh. He brought his hands to rest behind his head.  
The guys just laughed at him.  
Then suddenly they heard,  
"Yeah! I can see love! Mina, Goddess of love to the rescue!"  
They all turned their heads to see Mina stand up and extend her arm towards the sky and point at it with her index finger.  
"That's one strange girl you got their Andrew. A real nut job I tell ya." Chad said patting him on the shoulder looking amazed and baffled at the excited girl.  
"I know. And that's why I love her." Andrew said smiling warmly at his girlfriend who was then yanked back down into her chair uncerimoniously by Raye.  
Chad just laughed,  
"Yup, that's my girl." They all laughed at that.  
  
Serena suddenly realized something. She stood up quickly with a terrified look displayed on her face. She pushed through the girls, standing inbetween the girls and the guys. Everyone stood still staring at Serena expectantly.  
"WHAT IS THE NAME OF OUR BAND!?!" She yelled, eyes wide and hands waving around wildly.  
Darien, Andrew, and Chad looked back between each other with wide shocked eyes. Then all at once they yelled,  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's chapter 7! I didn't think this was one of my best chapters, but oh well. So how did you guys like it?!? Couldn't you just see the look on everyone's faces, especially Beryl's when Darien and Serena shared that incredibly zesty kiss??? I was laughing my head off while writing it. Oh and when Mina did the standing up thing, the "Mina, Goddess of love to the rescue!" I was laughing about that too. Hehehe, well tell me how you thought of it and don't be afraid to IM (Instant Message) me! My sn is HappyNoodleGrl.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	9. Chapter 8, The Misunderstanding

Hey you guys! How's it going? Well obviously I found a name for the band with the help of Serinbabe! Thank you mucho much (yes I know that means much much)! Ok well here we go again with Chapter 8 of Band Luxuries. Hope you like it!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply! Me no own Sailor Moon. No sue...please?  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
Author: Happy Noodle Girl  
Part: Chapter 8, The Misunderstaning  
Rating: R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok. It's going to be ok." Serena breathed out, eyes wide, and hand over her heart as if she were going to have a heart-attack.  
"Serena! It's not ok! The gig is tomorrow! We need a name like, now!" Chad yelled annoyed, hand covering his eyes in exasperation.  
"You guys. Calm down. Just sit down, and none of us will leave until we have come up with a good name for you guys. Right guys?" Amy said soothingly to the group of frightened and angry teenagers.  
"Amy's right. We'll stay and help 'till we figure out a good name for you." Mina said smiling and flashing her V-for victory sign.  
Sweat drops appeared on the remaining teenagers.  
"Uh...sure, whatever you say Mina." Raye said frightened by the giddiness Mina displayed.  
Serena laughed whole heartedly at this. Mina with her victory sign, and Raye rolling her eyes, taking her finger and circling it around her temples in an attempt to say that Mina was crazy.  
"Serena what are you laughing at!?! We have a crisis!" Darien yelled annoyed, hands on his hips.  
This caused Serena to laugh harder.  
"You guys...are...just so funny!" She gasped out, face scrunched in laughter.  
Everyone just rolled their eyes at her and formed a circle leaving Serena out of it as they whispered.  
Serena noticed this and emediatly began to feel left out.  
"Hey! You guys! Let me in!" She said angrily, trying to force her way into the circle.   
Just when she thought she had gotten in Lita's butt connected with her hip and she went flying.  
"Lita! What was that for!?!" She yelled furiously from the cold hard cement that was Darien's garage.  
  
Serena decided to try one more time. She got up and started running for the huddle of friends. Just when she was about to hit them she felt strong arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Serena screamed, from fear and from surprise, as she was swung around.  
Then she was layed, sitting, gently on the floor as she quickly tried to get the rest of the room to stop spinning. Her legs spread out straight on the floor with her head in her hands, trying to steady her spinning brain.  
"Oy." She grunted out as the room finally came to a stop and she stood up.  
Serena turned around to see the whole group of friends laughing at her hysterically.  
"You guys suck." She grumbled turning to punch Darien, for her "mary-go-round" ride, lightly in the chest.  
But the sudden turn caused her dizzyness to come alive again and she slipped, feeling her body falling to the floor. But Darien caught her before she hit, causing a relieved sigh to slip from Serena's lips.  
"Thanks sweetheart. That was close. Man, I gotta sit down." Serena said tiredly, taking a deep breath.  
  
Now that they were all sitting down they really started to think about a band name.  
"How 'bout Monkey brigade?" Mina suggested excitedly as she stood up suddenly, reveling in the "brilliance" of her idea.  
Everyone gave her questioning gazes and then once again went back to think and ignoring Mina.  
Mina grumbled something about ungratful shits, then sat back down and continued thinking.  
  
"What about...The smashing pumpkins!" Lita explaimed gleefully.  
Raye sighed exasberated.  
"Lita! You ditz! You're becomming more like Mina every second! There's already a band called The Smashing Pumpkins!" She yelled annoyed, and unbelieving of how stupid some people could be.  
"Although they did kinda break up." She said as an after thought.  
  
"You guys. We really have to go. It's getting late. It's already nine." Amy declared looking at her watch alarmed.  
"Jesus Mary mother of god!" Lita shreiked, bolting out of the garage yelling something over her should about being late and getting in deep shit.  
"Yup. That's my girlfriend, skatter-brained." Ken said sounding entertained as he looked up at the rest of his friends and laughed.  
"Yeah guys, it is getting late. We'll see you tomorrow. But keep thinking of names! Write them down or something." Chad announced as the rest of his friends got into their cars and drove off.  
"Well Chad, today was a...very interesting and eventful day. I think it's time to go home bud." Andrew said motioning over to Serena and Darien who were hugging and kissing their good-byes.  
Chad made a disgusted groan and turned, walking out to his car with Andrew in tow.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Serena whispered, playing with the buttons on Darien's shirt.  
Darien chuckled, leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Serena looked up into his blue eyes with a playful smile on her face.  
"Ofcourse. We have to think of a name before tomorrow night. You just might have to spend the whole day with me." Darien said grinning evily down at her.  
Serena laughed, sounding to Darien like the twinkle of bells as her eyes came alive like the stars. But the laughter in her voice died quickly as a thoughtful expression consumed her face. Darien worried at this sudden change of expression.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, searching her eyes for any signs.  
"I was just wondering...where are your parents Darien? I've never seen them around." Serena asked with a curious expression on her face.  
Darien's eyes went dull at that point.  
Serena began to worry when she got no reaction from Darien.  
"I'm sorry Darien. Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to!" Serena babbled, tears of regret springing to her eyes.  
Darien quickly snapped out of his daze once he saw the shiny droplets fall from her eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and appologized.  
"I'm sorry Serena. I just don't get to see my parents that much. They're always away on business trips. That's all Serena. I'm so sorry I worried you." Darien whipsered regretfully into her mass of golden hair.  
"You miss them don't you?" Serena asked into Darien's shirt.  
Darien sighed noticeable.  
"Yes I do. Very much. They're supposed to be comming home in about five months. They've already been gone the whole summer." Darien said, eyes closed as tears begand to gather in the corners of his eyes. He pushed them back.  
"As much as I would love you to stay, your parents are probably wondering where you are. Call me tonight if you get any ideas about a name." Darien explained as he walked Serena to her car.  
Serena nodded curtly.  
"Likewise." Serena said turning around and smiling at him.  
Darien smiled sweetly back at her. Serena jumped up quickly and pecked him on the lips and then ran to her car and drove off.  
"That girl..." Was all Darien said as he walked back into his house.  
  
'Hmmm...name, name...I NEED A NAME DAMMIT!' Serena screamed mentally, pulling at her long hair while her eyes bulged in anger as she sat on her bed.  
Serena searched around her room, looking at posters, nick-nacks, anything that could give her an idea of a name for their band.  
'Ataris! NO! I did a Lita! Shit!' Serena screamed mentally once again as she turned swung around and pushed her face into her pillow and screamed.  
"I can't believe this! I can't think of one name!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
Serena continued to scream and growl into her pillow when she heard the phone ring. She stopped her ranting and raving to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" She mummbled, bedraggled into the phone reciever.  
"Serena? Is that you sweetheart?" Darien asked unbelieving.  
Serena emediatly perked up and talked into the phone.  
"Darien! Hi." Serena explaimed happily.  
Darien chuckled at his girlfriend's giddiness.  
"Guess what?" Darien asked.  
"What?" Serena giggled over the line.  
"Chad came up with a great name. I like it, Andrew likes it, now all it takes it your approval."  
"So what is it!" Serena yelled into the phone excitedly.  
"Buck Short." Darien was then rewarded with silence.  
"Serena? You don't like it do you?" Darien questioned sounding hopeless.  
"I love it! Where did Chad come up with that name? It's great!" Serena explaimed happily, jumping around the room, unbeknownst to Darien.  
Darien chuckled softly at the energy displayed in her voice.  
"I dunno. He just said and I quote, 'We're fucking poor man.'" Darien explained as he imitated Chad's voice.  
Serena laughed as she threw heself back onto the bed.  
"So we have a name. Wow. Buck Short. Yay!" Serena giggled out surprised.  
"Yup. And at the show tomorrow night we only have an hour to play. So we're playing six songs: I Won't Spend Another Night Alone, Hear You Me, which I am very proud of you for, it's an awesome song, The Last Song I Will Ever Write About a Girl, but that's not true! I'll write a beautiful one about you." Darien declared smiling childishly proud into the phone.   
Serena just laughed, and Darien continued to name the songs that they were going to perform.  
"Ummm...Sober, Little Black Backpack, and, drum roll please." Darien announced.   
Serena laughed and rolled her tongue to create the effect of a drum.  
"And!...At Your Funeral!" Darien finished with a laugh.  
"Ooo! I love that song, awesome!" Serena declared, once again jumping around her room in excitement.  
Then suddenly she heard a knock on her door.  
"Oh! Shit. Hang on." Serena quickly told Darien.  
"Come in!" Serena yelled towards the door.  
The door opened to reveal an angry Ken. Serena giggled nervously.  
"Uh...sorry?" Serena sqeaked out.  
"Serena..." Ken began in his fatherly, "warning," voice.  
"Yes..." Serena said imitating her dad's voice.  
"Please...PLEASE, stop jumping around. I've got a killer headache and you're not helping Odango." Her father said holding his head with his hands.  
"Grrrr. Alright alright." Serena breathed out in annoyance bending her head back to look at the sealing, trying to ignore the hated nickname.  
"Thank you sweetheart." Ken said before he shut Serena's door and went back down stairs where him and his wife were watching tv together.  
Serena held the phone back up to her ear to talk to Darien again. Just before she was going to say hello again she heard Darien laughing hysterically.  
"And what are you laughing at Mister?" Serena questioned in mock anger; hands on her hips.  
"That name. Odango. Always cracks me up." Darien breathed out, comming to a stop with his laughter.  
"Ugh!" Serena grunted out.  
"Good night Darien." She said once again with mock anger and her voice rigid with annoyance.  
"'Night sweetheart." He said before Serena hung up the phone.  
Darien continued to laugh as he went downstairs and grabbed something to eat.  
  
Darien woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned, looking at the time.  
"12!?! I was supposed to call Serena at 11:30!" He yelled running to the phone, a little ways away from his bed.  
He snatched up the phone and said breathlessly into the phone, gasping for air,  
"Hello?"  
"Darien, you didn't call, when are we all supposed to come over?" Serena asked sounding hurt into the phone.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just got up when the phone rang. I didn't expect to sleep in this late. Give me about an hour ok?" Darien asked pleadingly into the phone.  
Serena sighed.  
"Ok. I'll tell everyone to be there by one." Serena said regaining her happy nature.  
"Thank you. I am out of the dog house!" Darien yelled triumphantly.  
Serena laughed.  
"Yeah right buster! You're still in trouble!" Serena warned him motherly.  
"Awww mooooommmm!" Darien complained.  
They both just laughed.  
"Ok well go do what you gotta do, sit on the toilet for 50 minutes." Serena teased.  
"Will do ma'am." Darien said as if he were a cowboy.  
Serena laughed.  
"You really are the best boyfriend I can ever ask for." Serena admitted.  
"Well I think you're about the neatest too Serena." Darien said imitating a guy from the 50's.  
"Bye Darien." Serena said as she hung up the phone.  
  
An hour later Serena pulled up to Darien's house. She noticed another car there. She thought it seemed familiar but didn't think anything of it, figuring it was one of the neighbor's. Serena walked around to the front door. There you could see into the kitchen through a window. Serena could see something moving inside the house through the tiny crack in the blinds and the wall. She stepped closer, trying to get a better look.  
  
'What in the...?' But Serena couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Ah!" She screamed and then ran to her car driving away, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"AH!" Darien heard come from outside. He looked to the window and saw a pair of blue eyes peaking in.  
And then suddenly they were gone and shooting down the drive way.  
"No." He whispered remorsfully, then pushed the person who had trapped him against the kitchen wall and ran out the door as fast as he could.   
But he was too late. Serena was gone. And she had seen an accident. Something that he regretted deeply.  
Darien walked back into his house and to the kitchen.  
"Get out, Beryl." He said forcefully and as if her name was poison on his tongue.  
"Oh you know you want me Darien." Beryl said seductively as she reached up to try and pull his lips back down to hers.   
Darien didn't waste a second and pushed her back against the wall roughly. She took this as a sign that he wanted her. She looked at him with eyes filled with encredible lust that it almost made Darien want to be sick. But he was much to furious.  
"Beryl...you said you wanted to appologize, that was the only reason I actually let your trashy ass into my house. Now get out you whore. I love Serena, I will never even come close to even likeing you!" He yelled at her forcefully, rage and fire alight in his eyes.  
Beryl squinted her eyes in fury.  
"You'll come running back to me when that bitch can't satisfy you the way I can Lover. And I just might not be there for you to please anymore." She said as a finallity, walking over to the front door.   
Just as she was passing by Darien to get to the door Beryl reached out and gently grabbed Darien's croch, starting to massage him. Darien slapped her hand away roughly and yelled in her face,  
"GET OUT!"  
Beryl's eyes widened in fear and she hurried out the door to her car and left.  
  
After Darien knew that Beryl was gone, Darien jumped into his Corolla and sped off towards Serena's house.  
  
"Darien, she doesn't want to see any one right now. Please leave." Ilene said coldly to Darien as he stood at the door.  
"Please Ilene, I need to talk to her. This is all a misunderstanding." Darien explained frantically.  
Ilene sighed.  
"I know it must be Darien. You're a nice kid, I know you are, and I know you would never hurt my daughter." Ilene said smiling a motherly grin at Darien.  
"Then why won't you let me see her?" Darien pleaded desperatly.  
Ilene sighed broken heartedly.  
"Darien, I would, but I'm still her mother and I have to respect her wishes and be there for her when she's in pain. That's what a mother does. I'm sorry. I'll try and talk to her about it."  
"Alright." Darien breathed out, defeated.  
'God...please lord don't let me lose her.' He pleaded once again desperatly, close to tears.  
"Thank you Ilene." Darien said sadly as he walked away from the two story house as a lone tear dripped down the side of his face.  
Ilene caught this and gasped.  
'Oh Serena...if only you'd let him explain, he truly does love you.' Ilene thought helplessly.  
She turned from the door after shutting it; tears forming in her own eyes for the turbulations her daughter had to endure. She then continued to walk upstairs to console her heart-broken daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PHEW! Thats another chapter. Chapter 8. Thank you to Serinbabe for the help with the band name! I just had a complete brain fart and couldn't come up with anything creative, so yeah, THANK YOU!! hehe. Well there's only about one or two more chapters to this story, i'm trying to get this all done before i start school on the 14th, monday. so yeah, but YOU won't read this still way after that date *grins evily* So tell me what you think about this whole situation with Darien and Serena? Please? I'd really appreciate it. Ok well thanx. Oh and you can e-mail me if you want, my address is HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com, and my AIM screen name is HappyNoodleGrl, don't be affraid to tlak to me! i love talking to people, especially people that like Sailor Moon, i don't know many people like that. ok well i'll talk to you later! Bye!  
  
I do not own and neither does the band:  
I won't spend another night alone-The Ataris  
Hear you me-Jimmy Eat World  
The last song I will ever write about a girl-The Ataris  
Sober-Tool  
Little Black Backpack-Stroke 9  
At Your Funeral-Saves the Day.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	10. Chapter 9, The Happy Ending

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own sailor moon! Naoko does though! Yay Naoko! *bows* I worship you! hehehe so please don't sue me...I'm a fan :)  
  
Title: Band Luxuries  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
Part: Chapter 9, The Happy Ending  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy, I can't believe he did this to me. I thought he loved me. I thought I loved him." Serena cried broken-heartedly into her mother's shoulder.  
"Oh sweetheart. I know this is all a misunderstanding. It just has to be. Darien was here a few minutes ago..." But Ilene wasn't allowed to finished because her daughter pulled herself roughly away from Ilene's comforting shoulder.  
"He was here?" She asked incredulously, eyes going wide.  
"What'd he say? What'd he want?" She asked impatiently.  
"He just said that it was all a misunderstanding, and that he really needed to talk to you. I told him that you didn't want to talk right now. Hunny I really think he is telling the truth. Maybe you should just talk to him. Let him explain about this Beryl woman." As soon as Ilene mentioned Beryl it caused a fit of hysterics from Serena.  
Serena slumped back into her mother's arms, holding her tightly as she let the tears fall unchecked.  
  
After awhile Serena leaned back to look at her mother again.  
"Mom? What am I going to do about tonight? It's our first gig. I can't not be there. But I can't face Darien. Knowing that he's kissed her." She said putting an emphasis on "her."  
Ilene reached for her daughter's hands and held them tight.  
"Serena, I know you're hurt, but sometimes we all must do things we don't want to, so that we are fair to other people. You made a commitment to this band. I would hope you intend to keep it." Ilene reasoned.  
"I don't know Mom. I just don't know." Serena said laying back on her bed and pressing her palms against her forehead in exasberation.  
"Well you have five hours before you have to be there. You have plenty of time to think about it." Then Ilene got up from Serena's bed and went down stairs, closing Serena's bedroom door as she left.  
Once her mom was gone, Serena leaned over and unplugged her phone, she just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She needed to think by herself.  
  
"Darien, where's Serena?" Raye asked looking around the house as she walked in the front door.  
Darien sat on the couch, not moving.  
"She's at home. I did a horrible thing Raye." Darien suddenly said from his place on the couch.  
Raye looked at him sympathetically and walked over to the couch, sitting next to him. She almost gasped at what she saw. Tear streaks ran down Darien's face, he looked miserable, and so lonely.  
"Darien! What happened? What's wrong?" She asked becomming increasingly worried with her best friend's behavior.  
"Beryl came over. She said that she wanted to appologize for how she has been acting, that was the only reason I actually let her in. We went into the kitchen and started talking. She suddenly pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. It had only been for a second, but it was too late. Serena had seen. I went to her house but her mother wouldn't let me see her. I don't know what I'm going to do Raye." Darien explained hopelessly into the palms of his hands.  
Raye wrapped her arms around him and just sat there with him for awhile, comforting him.  
"Darien, I have an idea. The guys will be here soon, do you want to tell them what happened?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah, I probably should." Darien replied.  
"Good idea. Well you see here's my plan." Raye then began explaining her plan to Darien.  
  
About ten minutes later they heard a doorbell. Darien got up to go answer it.  
"That's a good idea Raye." He said as he walked to the door, a little more alive.  
Darien let everyone in and noticed that Serena wasn't with them. His smile emediatly sunk into a depressed frown.  
'What do you expect? She's not going to be here. God, what if she doesn't come to the gig? What are we going to do for another guitarist, specially as good as Serena who knows that music.' Darien thought panicked.  
"Hey Darien. We tried calling Serena but I think her phone was unplugged. It just said that the phone wasn't in service." Mina said casually walking into the house and into the living room where Raye was sitting on a couch.  
"Guys I should probably explain somethin to you. I'm not so sure if Serena will show up to the gig tonight." At the mention of Serena not showing up, Chad and Andrew went crazy.  
"WHAT!?! WHY?!?" Andrew screached running over to Darien and grabbing him by his collar.  
"Knock it off Andrew." Was all Raye said from her position on the couch with Mina.  
Everyone walked over to the living room to sit down.  
"Let me explain. Raye has a plan to fix it, that is if Serena even shows up. But you see, Beryl came over and..." Darien continued to explain to his friends what happened.  
During certain points of his story he saw gaping mouths, wide eyes, and heard loud gasps. Darien then explained about Raye's plan to get Serena back.  
"But only if Serena shows up will the plan work you see. But there's no assurance that she'll actually be there. That's what I'm affraid of." Darien admitted to the stunned group infron of him.  
"Well alright. If she does intend to show up she knows what time we go on, what we're playing and where, so atleast we don't have to like, worry about that." Chad explained shinning some light on the situation.  
"Yeah." They all agreed.  
  
"Ok well you are all here to find out what our name is. That was the original plan." Darien announced.  
"It's Smashing Pumpkins isn't it!?!" Lita explaimed excitedly.  
"Lita you idiot! I explained this to you already! That name is LEGALLY taken! If we use it we can get sued you numb-skull!" Raye yelled exasberated.  
Lita looked down at her lap sheepishly.  
"Oh yeah. Oops."  
Ken smiled at her sweetly and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Lita smiled up at him thankfully.  
"Raye come on, cut it out. Now let's hear the name." Ken said scolding Raye.  
Raye just rolled her eyes and looked over to Darien expectantly.  
"Well Chad had called me last night and just started babbling on about how dirt poor we are because we have no jobs. So our name is..." Darien drawled out.  
"Come on Darien! Spit it out already!" Mina screamed excitedly.  
"Buck Short!" Darien said.  
"That's pretty cool, I like that." Greg said thoughtfully.  
"Yes, me too!" Amy exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
A few hours later after practicing without their other guitarist, it was time to start heading over to the coffee shop where they were playing.  
They loaded all their things into each other's cars and gathered in the drive way before they headed out.  
"Alright you guys. It's time to get going. And if Serena doesn't show up we just say that we're having technical difficulties and walk off. But if she does show, we know what do." Darien explained.  
They all nodded their heads agreeing.  
"Ok then here we go." As Darien said this everyone spread out to their own cars.   
They got in and drove off to the coffee shop.  
  
The guys started to unload all of the equipment and set it up on the stage. They were going to be the first ones to perform. There was three other performances after them, who were all standing off to the side talking and drinking.  
"Hey Darien, dude! Can ya get me my simbles?" Chad asked as he set up his drums in the corner which stood a bit higher then what Darien and Andrew stood on. Kind of like a mini stage on the actual stage.  
Darien walked outside to his car and grabbed Chad's simbles. He thought he saw a head of blonde hair for a minute. He tried to search the crowd that had begun to form not long ago but he couldn't find Serena.  
'It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me. God Serena, please be here, if not for me then for the band, we need you.' Darien pleaded desperatly inside his head.  
Darien then saw Beryl walking towards him. She gave him a lust filled look that practically screamed at him she wanted to tear his clothes off and ravish him right there in the middle of the street. Darien almost gagged. Beryl brushed passed him and stood in line with her friends.  
Darien rolled his eyes and turned around, walking back into the shop with Chad's simbles in hand. He walked back over to the dtage and handed Chad his simbles and continued to perfect the tuning on his guitar while turning some knobs on his amplifier aswell.  
It was getting closer and closer to show time and the boys were starting to sweat because Serena still was not there.  
A short fat bald man, the manager they suspected, walked over to them, through the crowd that was already standing infront of the stage.  
"Guys. You got five minutes." He told them holding up five fingers.  
Darien nodded his head in understanding and silently scream at Serena to be there.  
Just then he saw blonde hair again. This time he was able to see all of her. She was wearing a pair of Dr. Martins, slightly baggy bondage pants, a plain black tank top. She had bracelets on aswell as one on her upper arm which curved into a design. (You know what i'm talking about right? Xena wears those things on her upper arms, they're like bracelets almost but on your upper arms.) Then her hair was in her normal buns and streamers while two shoelaces it looked like, with skulls on them, were tied in bows around the buns on top of her head. And the most important thing she had, Darien thought, was her guitar and amp.  
Darien turned around with a large smile on his face.  
"Guys! Serena is here!" He shouted to them as Serena walked up on stage.  
She didn't even look at Darien. She gave Chad and Andrew a slight smile and set down her amp in the front corner of the stage so people could hear her when she played. She had previously tuned her guitar so she didn't have to now. Within a minute or two she was ready to go.  
She looked over to Darien hesitantly and asked,  
"What song are we playing first?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.  
Darien took this chance to try and explain what happened earlier that day.  
"Serena please it was all a misunder..."  
"What song are we playing Darien?" Serena asked again, cutting him off, with more force in her voice.  
Darien recoiled at her icy tone.  
"The Last Song I Will Ever Write About A Girl." He said simply, turning sadly back to the micraphone stand infront of him.  
Serena quickly adjusted her own micraphone stand aswell. She then turned around to turn her amp on.  
"Ready whenever you guys are." Serena said mainly to Chad and Andrew.  
Chad who was in the back nodded, and Andrew who was on the other side of Darien nodded aswell. Darien took this time to talk to Raye really quick.  
"Raye, take care of Beryl, if I know her she'll stop at nothing to keep me and Serena apart." Raye nodded curtly at Darien and then walked away searching for Beryl and her friends.  
Darien then leaned into the micraphone and began to speak. Voices hushed instantly when they heard him start to talk.  
"Alright it's time to get started! Thanks for comming out tonight now let's get this fucking show started! Our first song is called The Last Song I Will Ever Write About A Girl." Darien announced and then started the first chord of the song and heard Serena, Andrew, and Chad join him moments later. After a breif moment of music without words Darien started to sing.  
"Broken heart again today...  
The flowers that i gave to you have withered all away.  
Just when I opened up my heart  
The one you used to love  
Came and ripped it right apart.  
  
Why do I never seem to learn?  
That love is wrong and girls are FUCKING evil!"  
  
Darien turned his head to look at Serena as she sang that last line with him. He knew it wasn't true for all girls. Especially not Serena. She was the kindest most generous girl he had ever known. And he wasn't about to let her go. There was about a minute or so of soloing on all of their parts before the song was over.  
Darien stepped up to the micraphone once more and said,  
"Now before we start the next song, I need to explain something to my ex-girlfriend, or my girlfriend if she'll still have me."  
Darien turned to Serena, with the micraphone still in his hand. Serena looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Darien almost laughed at her comical expression but continued to talk.  
"You see guys, I made a terrible mistake today. Beryl Preasley, that stupid whore, pushed her way into my house claiming she wanted to appologize for all the trouble she has caused me my girlfriend Serena here, and our friends." Darien said motioning to Serena and the rest of his friends on stage and out in the crowd.  
He saw Beryl eyeing him incredulously, looking around her nervously aswell. Darien continued with his speech.  
"We had gone into my kitchen, and I know I was stupid to think she was actually there to appologize, that was my fault, I should have realized that she never intended to actually appologize." The crowd agreed with him on that and he smiled at them.  
Serena watched him wide-eyed as he kept on talking.  
"Well when we were in my kitchen she pushed me against the wall and started kissing me! Can you believe it?" At this the crowd booed and started looking around for this "Beryl."  
  
"And my girlfriend, Serena," Darien said motioning to Serena.  
The crowd awwed and Serena smiled nervously and waved.  
"Hi." She said into the micraphone.  
Darien chuckled softly.  
"What a charmer huh folks?" He said teasingly then continued on with his story.  
"Well she saw, and Serena," He said turning completely towards her and holding her hand in his, guitars still handing from their shoulders.  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, I would never hurt you intentionally." Darien pleaded.  
Serena looked into his eyes and saw sincerity in them. Tears gathered in her eyes.  
"I love you too Darien." She said through her tears.  
She had said it loud enough for the crowd to hear and they started chanting,  
"KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER!"  
Serena laughed lightly, sending chills through Darien. He leaned into the micraphone once again and said,  
"You think I should kiss her guys?" He asked while smiling mischieviously.  
"YES!!" The crowd yelled back at him.  
He once again laughed and looked at Serena's smiling face. He heard Chad playing his drums as a drum roll type of thing. Both he and Serena looked at him and rolled his eyes. He just laughed and continued his drum roll, and Andrew laughing hysterically off to the side. Darien then turned back to Serena and gently cupped her face in his hands and looked into her happy eyes. He gently pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, soft kiss full of love. Apon seeing the kiss the crowd erupted in noise, screaming, hooting and applaus was heard. But the kissing couple heard none of it as they held each other, their guitars pressing together.  
  
Off in the corner of the coffee shop you could see four girls and two guys struggling to keep a furious and hysterical Beryl from jumping up on the stage and breaking the happy couple up. Raye and Lita started pulling the girl out of the shop, dragging her on the cold cement floor as she threw her arms around and tried to scream. But her screams were not heard over the applauding crowd. The group of girls and two guys looked up to the stage to see Darien and Serena kissing sweetly. Raye and Lita, who were dragging Beryl, reached their hands up and high-fived, smiling all the way.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THATS IT! THE END! WAHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S OVER! Wow ok enough of the hysterics. So tell me what you thought of the ending? Did you like it or no? Please tell me! You can review or you can e-mail me at HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com.  
  
I do not own:  
The Last Song I Will Ever Write About A Girl-The Ataris  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


End file.
